The Birth of a New Moon
by QueenViper45
Summary: Her scent, for some reason, was the first thing that drew him to her. She wasn't human nor was she a demon. Her smile was warm, her voice was soft. She was a Dara-a child of nature-and he had to protect her no matter what. Sesshomaru X OC Please Review *HIATUS sorry*
1. Chapter 1

Here is a Sesshomaru story i've been working on for a while. It's not a one shot and i'll get the next chapters up soon. Please review and thanks for taking the time to read ^.^

* * *

**Prolouge **

I remember that day as though it was yesterday. I mean who could forget such a celebration and such a tragedy. It was the night of the soul cleansing. A time where my people would gather under the full moon and expose ourselves to Mother Nature; a time when we would dance until our feet could no longer carry us. It's a time of song and happiness; a time to celebrate, to reconnect with nature, to dance under the light of the moon. I was five winters old on that night and I remember me and the other children dancing with such passion that the others had to stop and watch. They had to gaze upon the next generation of healers as our bodies swayed and swooned under the beauty of the moon. I remember the warm winds wrapping itself around my young body, flowing through my veins, enhancing the fire of desire that already burned within me causing me to loose my self within the beats of the drums and the melodies of the flutes. I remember that I danced so hard and with such passion that the sky began to cry. Mother Nature's tears warmed my heart as she clapped her hands in approval causing rolls of thunder to go through the night sky. That night my people and I danced to cleanse our souls, to celebrate the earth. We danced because we were Daras. We where healers, children of nature, children of the moon; we danced because that is who we are. We danced because Mother Nature herself ran though our veins and beat within our very hearts. We danced because we were nature, we danced because we were the earth, but in the eyes of the people who didn't understand us, we danced because we were demons.

On that night, that wondrous night of celebration, my people were murdered. The villagers came with torches and spears. They came with farming equipment and knives along with swords of all shapes and sizes. They scream out vile words as they attacked. They slaughtered the elders, men, women, and even the children and infants. My people did not believe in fighting. We did not support acts of violence nor did we tolerate murder and because of our non-violent nature all we could do to protect ourselves and our loved ones, was to run.

My mother and I ran. We ran as fast as we could, asking the winds to fill our lungs so that we may not tire and the earth to guide our feet so that we may not trip. We could hear the cries of those who had fallen behind. We could hear the cries of the villager's spears as they soared through the air. I can still hear the spear pierce my mother's flesh. I can still hear her cry of pain as she began to stagger and fall behind. I can still hear her final words as her blessed soul departed her body. And in that final breath, my mother gave me my name. For you see dara children are not named the minute they enter the world because a dara's name is something that is treasured. A dara's name gives them their uniqueness, for no two dara's have the same name, and that is why the parents take much consideration into choosing their child's name; And as my mother fell to her knees, she told me, 'To love nature as I always have. To forgive those who have done me wrong, and to dance the Dara dance under Mother Nature's moon. And always remember, my dear usagi that I will be with you always.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the second chapter. Also, it maybe a bit slow at first but i do know where all......most of this is going. I have the ending and the final battle planned out in my head, but getting there will be very intersesting trip so if you can hang with me im sure you will not regret it. Thanks and i apologize if usagi is mary-sueish, i don't think she is but then again i could be wrong. Thanks again for reading and please review. They help me get better ^.^

* * *

The full moon shined brightly as it poured its magnificent light out onto the naked woman. Her body moved and swayed as though she were possessed. Her bare feet stamped across the clearing grounds as her bracelets jingled everytime she flicked her wrists. Her medium dirty blonde hair glowed magnificently in the moon light as the sound of the traditional dara drums beat within her head. The wind wraps itself around her causing her to dance harder. The jingling of her bracelets became constant as she stamped her feet hard against the earth. Sweat began rolling down her face as rain began to fall. Thunder crashed through the night sky but the woman seems unaffected as though in a deep trance. Screams and cries echo through her head as she finds herself running along side a small child through the forest. The sounds of spears soar through the air around her but she does not look back and soon she is stuck. The young woman's eyes snap open. Her arms are stretched out to her sides and her head is back. The woman breaths heavily as the sound of the drums fades back into the depths of her mind. She falls to her knees as tears roll down her face for it is never easy to accept that fact that she is the last of her kind.

The cool wind blew carelessly through her hair as she sits under the shade of a large oak. The sweet smell of spring fills her nostrils awaking her from her deep slumber and allowing her to recognize any changes in her surrounding that may have happened while she slept, "Lady Usagi! Lady Usagi, please help!" She looks up to see a woman rushing towards her with a white bundle tightly held in her arms, "My child, he has stopped breathing! Please Lady Usagi, you must help him. Please!" "Be calm my dear." she says calmly as she takes the child away from its mother and into her arms, "I assure you, I will not let this child die."

She begins to remove the clothing so she can see the baby's face, which was a slight shade of blue. She opens the baby's mouth to see if anything isn't lodged within its throat. Having seen that it was clear, she then reaches in side a small brown leather bag and pull out a small vile of green liquid. Opening the vile she allows three drops to fall into the baby's mouth. Afterwards she begins to rub the baby's throat in a counter-clockwise motion while muttering the words, "Winds of Mother Nature I plea, fill this baby's lungs with air and let him breathe." Soon the baby coughs up a small amount of mucus and begins to scream its little head off. The young mother lets out a relieved sigh as Usagi wipes the infant's mouth and hands him back to his mother, "Oh thank you Lady Usagi, thank you!!!" She smiles as she watches the mother rock her baby, when she suddenly becomes aware of the vicious glares of the villagers. She sighs as she picks up her bag and begins to walk away_"It's always the same."_ she thinks as she walks towards her home_,_

_"You heal a person in this village one day and you're defending yourself from that same person the next. I bet by tomorrow that woman will be glaring at me as though I was the one who caused her child to stop breathing."_

she sighs again as she enters her little hut and begins to light a fire, "Ungrateful monsters." She mutters as she begins sorting out the herbs she collected today, "I would probably get less dirty looks if I were in the company of a demon than I do here." She lets out a loud yawn that takes her by surprise, "Goodness, well then it seems I won't be getting any sorting done to night." She gathers up all the herbs and place them back in her bag. Setting the bag on a shelf, she walks over to her bed and flops down, "I supposed I should get some sleep for only the gods know what crap I may have to put up with when dawn breaks.

~*~

Kirara lets out a mew of distress as Inuyasha and his company wait quietly while Jenesi finishes. "I'm sorry my friends, but none of my herbs are strong enough to heal her. All I am able to do to ease the pain and slow down the poison that runs through her veins." "Is there anything we can do to save her?" sango asks the worry in her voice obvious to everyone in the room, "Well, there is one thing you can do to help kirara, but I'm not sure you will be able to do it." "Please," kagome begs, "Please tell us anyway Jenesi." He gives off a soft sigh, "You must find a dara. They are the only people I know of who have stronger medical herbs than I." "Well then," inuyasha says standing up, "I suppose we have to find this dara then?" "Don't be so sure of your self, inuyasha." speaks voice from outside. The bamboo covering is quickly moved as jenesi's mother steps in and motions him to sit back down, "This will be a difficult search, for you see, a couple of years ago, there was a great massacre of the dara people." The group stares in shock as their hopes of saving kirara begin to fade. "You see, the local villagers believed that the dara people were demons." "But……weren't they?" shippo questions "Not sure, some say they were; some say they weren't, but the Daras were nothing more than very powerful healers. They used their vast knowledge of herbs to heal the sick and injured."

"They were sometimes referred to as 'children of nature' or 'children of the moon.' But when the great massacre occurred all but one of the daras were killed." "All but one, so there is still hope, right?" kagome asks. The old woman nods her head, "Yes, there is still hope but it will be difficult to find her. Chances are she is hiding amongst villagers as their local healer or midwife." "Midwife, so that means the surviving dara is a woman?" miroku asks trying very hard to hide his interest, "It is very likely that the surviving dara is female." Jensei states as he continues to grind down the herbs. Miroku closes his eyes as he stands, "Well then we must be going if we are to find this very beautiful midwife." Sango gives miroku a vicious glare that causes him to sit back down near kagome for protection. "So if the dara is a healer of a village and we come across the healer of a village, how do we know it's her?"

Inuyasha asks watching miroku closely to make sure he doesn't try anything with kagome, "There are four unique things about daras that separates them from average humans. The first is their vast knowledge of herbs. It's said that a dara's medicine can cure any illness or injury and that they use the power of the elements around them to help the medicine act faster. The second thing is their slow aging process." "So you mean they age like demons?" kagome suggests, "Not quite, they do age slower than normal humans but compared to demons its nothing. The oldest dara I ever heard of was about…….400 or 450. To humans that's a long time, but to demons that's nothing." "What causes them to age so slowly?" miroku questions, his mind still wondering if the dara is beautiful. "No one knows for sure what causes it, but they use that ability against the daras as evidence that proves they are demons." "I can see how that can cause problems for them." Sango mutters as she strokes kirara on the head. "Now the third thing that makes them so unique is their scent."

"Their scent?" "Yes, their scent is said to smell very sweet, especially to demons. It's said that their scent is so intoxicatingly sweet that it drives even the sanest demons mad which causes them to attack and devour daras." "Sadly, a dara is a rare delicacy to demons and if they smell one, they won't stop till the have eaten it." Jenesi says sighing, "Yes, it is sad but we don't have time to mope." Jenesi's mother says noticing the sad looks developing on everyone's face, "Now the final thing is the most important. When ever a dara's life is in danger, they can call upon the elemental beasts as their weapon." "Wait so if they could use the elements, how come they didn't do it when they were being massacred!?" inuyasha asks. "It is against their nature to fight. Daras are non-violent people and they believe that no one has the right to take another living things life. They couldn't stand violence or war or anything that would cause harm to another living creature."

"Well that's stupid, if you have the power to protect yourselves and the ones you love you should use it instead of running away like a bunch of cowards." "That maybe inuyasha, but that is what the daras believed and even though we may find it a bit strange, we have no right to question or judge their beliefs." miroku states simply. "Feh!" inuyasha says as he storms out of the hut keeping all of his thoughts to himself. "Well then," jenesi says handing sango a small container of dark green liquid "This should keep the pain away and slow down the poison. Make sure you give her three drops a day, nothing more nothing less." Sango nods thanking Jensei for his help, "I do hope you find her," he says watching as they leave, "I also hope that your journey will not be in vain."

~~~~~Some where in the north~~~~~

A tall lean masculine figure forms from the shadows of the cave as he gazes upon his frozen master. Unlit candles were set in a circle around the block of ice waiting patiently for the ritual to begin. The man walks over to his master, careful not to knock over any of the candles that lieko took so much time getting straight. The last thing he wants to hear is her mouth going on and on about how he messed up her perfect little circle that took her two hours to make because she wants everything to be perfect for the master when he awakes. "Suck up." He mutters softly as he places his hands on the block of ice. It's been decades since the first war between his master and Mother Nature, and quite frankly he's not all that excited about bring him back. "Hiroshi, such a surprise to see you here." comes a soothing masculine voice behind him.

Hiroshi sneers as he turns to see his eldest brother Akira morph from the shadows, "It's such a shame to see our poor master in this……embarrassing state, don't you agree?" Akira says walking towards the frozen man, "humph." Is all that escapes hiroshi mouth as he looks back at his master. "No matter," akira says his trademark smile forming on his lips as he turns his attention to the block, "Within a few months our master shall be back to normal and in full health to continue where he left off in the world." Hiroshi turns and begins to walk away, "There is still one left in the world, akira. As long as she is still alive, mother nature is bound to return." He says glancing over his shoulder to see what kind of reaction his brother will give off.

Unfortunately Akira's irritatingly calm expression doesn't change, in fact he begins to chuckle, "Am I supposed to feel threaten, little brother. If I may bring this to your attention that the daras of this time believe in 'non-violence'." He laughs, "Isn't it ironic that Mother Nature's own warriors have chosen to be non-violent." Hiroshi stares blankly at the stone walls, "I see no point in this war, it doesn't matter who wins, neither one can survive with out the other and plus," Hiroshi turns as a painful look develops in his eyes, "How can you hurt the one person you ever loved." Akira's smile fades from his face, as a look of irritation replaces, "How dare you say that our master depends on some woman to survive." Hiroshi glares at akira, "Well he does, he's the one that developed feelings for-" With extraordinary speed, Akira grabs hiroshi by the neck and slams him in to the wall, "You are his servant," he says in a low deadly tone, "You will show him the respect he deserves and never speak of his relations to that woman around him and especially around me. If you fail to do so, I will personally see that you are disposed of quickly and accurately." Akira tightens his grip on hiroshi as he glares at his naive younger brother,

"Whoa!," comes another voice beside the two men, "I got 50 bucks on akira." "It's……nice to know…that I have…such a supporting sister….in my….time of…need." Hiroshi gasps glaring down at a woman. Her hair is a brilliant bright red and her eyes are a deep shade of smiles as she straightens the black cloak that is over her original outfit, "Well, I do what I can and plus, you must have done or said something really awful to get akira mad in the first place, so I figure you probably deserved it." "What took you so long to get here tora, and where are leiko and kiyoshi." akira asks releasing hiroshi, "They're on their way here and," she walks up to akira and hits him playfully in the stomach, "You ditched me, that's why I'm so late!"

Akira smiles, obviously forgetting how angry he was a hiroshi just a minute ago, "My dear baby sister, I would never do anything as mean as ditch you," and he pulls her in to an embrace. "Let me go you creep!!" she snaps pulling away from him a shuddering, "Two things," she says walking over to the circle of candles looking her spot for the ritual, "First thing, never **ever** hug me again and second, you did to ditch me. You started speeding up and moving in zigzags till finally I got fed up trying to keep up." She says pouting, "You can be so mean sometimes akira." "Oh quit crying you big baby." Lieko says coolly as she morphs from the shadows and walks towards her spot, behind her a man, a few inches taller appeared doing the same. "Lieko, you are just as mean." tora says scratching the brim of her nose, "Well then, you can do either two things about it, you can get over it or fight me, but I highly suggest you do the first." Tora's playfulness vanishes instantly as she glares at her younger sister, "You know, that arrogance of yours will get you killed one day." she says in a low deadly tone similar to the one akira just did, "I would like to see you try." She says returning her sister's glare, "Now, now, ladies, we are here for a good cause, let us not ruin it by causing meaningless arguments. Kiyoshi, tora, begin lighting the candles." Akira says taking his seat right in front of the master. "It should take us at least 1 to 2 months to remove the seal, less time if all five of us are here." Everyone's attention suddenly turns to hiroshi. He lets out a growl, "Forget it, I have better things to do." Akira sighs as he continues to look at the large block of ice, "This act of rebellion will not go unpunished Hiroshi, remember that." Hiroshi turns and disappears within the shadows muttering the word 'whatever' as he went.

~*~

_The young girl races through the forest as the sound of the villagers draw near, "Kill her!" "Kill the child!" "Kill the demon!" "She will curse us all, if we let her live!" The villagers throw rocks and knives, spears and sticks. The young girl continues to run. She can not see where she is going, but she knows that if she falters, she will die. The girl runs on until her worst fears are realized as she comes across a cliff with raging rapid down below. There is no place for the girl to hide as the screams of the villagers draw near. "Kill her!" "She's trapped now's out chance, Slay the demon!" The girl cowers in fear, "Please," she cries backing up towards the edge of the cliff, "Please stop, I'm not a demon, please." The young girl's cries fall upon deaf ears as the villagers begin hurling stones and spears at her, "Please, im begging you stop please!" the girl cries realizing she can no longer back up, "Please stop! Please sto-" but before the girl could finish her begging, a knife pierces her shoulder causing her to lose her footing. A horrible scream pierces through the air as the young girl falls into the rushing rapids below._

_~*~_

"Please stop!" Usagi mutters in her sleep as she tosses to one side. Her entire body is covered in sweat as she turns back to the other side, "Please, I'm not a demon, please!" She suddenly feels something eating away at her stomach causing her to jerk awake; what she sees horrifies her. She lets out a blood curling scream as she beats the flames off her body, "Somebody, please help me!" She looks around and sees her entire home engulfed in flames. The thought to cry out again crossed her mind, when she begins to hear loud chanting over the crackling of the fire, "Burn her!!!! Kill the demon!!!!" Tears begin to roll down her eyes as she realizes that it was the villagers' chanting from out side her home. The same people who she took care of, healed and watched over are now trying to burn her alive, "No!" she cries, "Please stop! Please, after everything I did for you, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!!!!" Suddenly a flaming torch is thrown through in to the hut through a burning hole in the roof. She stares in horror as it lands on her bed instantly engulfing it and her in flames. She lets out a horrible cry as the flames lick away at her skin. Smoke fills her lungs as her vision begins to blur. She tries to stay awake, but slowly she begins to sway in and out of consciousness, "Mother!" she cries softly, "Please, help me!" and with those final words she collapses.

~*~

The villagers cheer as soon as her screams had ceased, but their victory was short lived as a mighty pulse soars form the burning shack and goes through the village causing an uneasy feeling to go through them. Usagi's unconscious body pulses again as it begins to slowly rise up through the hole in the ceiling. Her body sends out another pulse and as though it were summoned, the flames from the hut leap up and being to cover her body from head to toe slowly forming a giant serpent. Her body pulses again sending small waves of energy through the serpent's body. The villagers watched in horror as the 10ft fire serpent formed. They gazed upon her unconscious body as it began to pulse harder and faster sending constant waves of energy though its body as though it were the very heart of the beast and without warning her eyes and the serpent's eyes open simultaneously exposing an eerie yellow glow. The serpent lets out a horrible shriek causing all the villagers to run in terror, but it was too late. Everything and anything the serpent touched erupted into flames as it began destroying homes and devouring the wicked souls of the villagers. No one could escapes from it, no one could hide from it, and everyone perished. Finally, when the village was nothing more than ash, the serpent took its leave. As it slithered through the forest, its flames slowly began to die. The pulses became slower and slower as the serpent shrunk in size till finally all that was left was a trail of ashes and an unconscious woman on the forest floor with no memory of the events that had just taken place.

~~The next day~~

Inuyasha and the others stare in horror at the pile of ashes that used to be a village, "What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha says sniffing the air trying to catch the scent of the demon that did this or of the dara. "By the looks of this village, i highly doubt there will be any survivors." Miroku says watching as the wind carries away some ashes, "Survivors, hell we'll be lucky enough to find bodies." Inuyasha says sitting down, "This is a complete waste of time." "Inuyasha," kagome says still staring at the village, "What if the dara was here when the village was attacked. What if-" "I highly doubt it kagome, I don't smell her scent anywhere." "Well, it wouldn't hurt to check anyway." Sango says giving kirara her medicine. "CHECK!? Check what! In case you haven't noticed there is nothing but ashes here!" "Come now inuyasha, I'm sure if you use that nose of yours, we'll be able to figure out if the dara was here or not." Miroku says placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "What the hell do I have to smell, all that is here is ashes….." Everyone looks at him with a smile,"….NO WAY!" "Come on inuyasha it's for a good cause…please." Kagome begs, "No, I'm not doing it." "Please Inuyasha, you're the only one who can." Shippo adds, "NO, I AIN'T SNIFFIN NO ASHES AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!"

Inuyasha mutters to him self as he sniffs around different piles of ash looking for the dara's scent. "Have you found the scent yet inuyasha?" miroku asks. Inuyasha turns and glares, "Does it look like I found the scent yet?!" the look on miroku's face is one of irritation and fear. Inuyasha turns and continue through the village looking for the supposedly sweet scent of the dara, the others follow in silence. "How the hell am I supposed to find this scent when everything smells of burnt flesh and wood?" The others watch half amused and half anxious as inuyasha smells through piles of ash, "AAAAACHOOOOO!!!!" The others muffle out their laughter as the pile inuyasha was just sniffing exploded everywhere due to his sneeze, "AAAAACHOOO, AAACHOOO,AAAACHOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He turns and glares at his so-called friends exposing his ash covered face, "WHAT SO DAMN FUNNY!!!!!" he snaps watching as the others roll with laughter, "If you think you can do any better than be my guest!" kagome sits up wiping the tears from her eyes, "We're sorry inuyasha but…..its….." kagome falls back on her back and begins laughing again. Inuyasha turns and stalks off trying to ignore the hysterical laughter of his friends.

Inuyasha mutters to himself as he walks through the village, "AAACHOO!" he sniffs and rubs his nose, "Stupid ash!" he mutters wiping the ash off his face when suddenly he smells it, its faint but he's certain he smells something sweet. He follows the scent all the way to a charred section of the forest. The deeper he follows the charred path the stronger the scent gets till finally he finds an unconscious woman. She had medium length dirty blonde hair in a short green vest and a green skirt with knee high tan boots. Under her vest she's wearing an off white piece of clothing that's just big enough to cover her breast. She's also wearing an off white bandana on top of her head. Inuyasha crouches down and stares at the strange woman, her scent is indescribably sweet as he looks her over. She has a few burns on her exposed stomach and she has bandages around her arms and but they look like they are just there for decoration and not for a wound. He places his ear near her chest and listens carefully, "Its faint, but at least she has a heartbeat." He says as he carefully picks her up and carries her to his friends, "Hopefully, kaiede will be able to help her."


	3. Chapter 3

Heedy hi, ok first..Oh. My .Gosh, like a crap load of people read this story and my other one and i swear its mind blowing because i didn't think you all woulld like it and to see that you guys do is just.....WOW. Welll, anyway i am beyond words at how happy i am that you all are taking the time to read this and i hope that you willl continue and enjoy it because i love to writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks XD

* * *

Usagi wakes to the sound of children playing as the warm spring sun hits the side of her face. The smell of freshly bloomed flowers and a cool spring breeze causes her to open her eyes and take in the surroundings_."A village?" _she thinks as she stands. "This isn't the same one from before." She mutters as she walks the busy streets with adults buying and selling, children running in between legs to get the other and strays roaming about looking for their next meal. "Hey!" She turns to see a vendor with a broad smile on his face, "You look like the type of woman who enjoys nice things." He says spreading his arms to showcase his items. She frowns at his sad attempts to sell her something, "I'm sorry," She begins as she walks away, "but I'm not interested." "Wait! How a bag, one where you can carry your coins or herbs maybe?" she gives the persistent vendor a soft sigh, "No thanks, I already have one." She says patting your side, until she suddenly realizes nothing was there, "I believe you mean you _had_ one." The cocky vendor says placing some bags on his counter.

Usagi sighs as she half-heartedly looks through the ugly bags till she sees one that is similar to the old one. "How much?" she asks boredly as she points to the bag, "500 yin." He says simply. She reaches for her bag only to remember that it wasn't there, "Damn!" she mutters under her breath. The vendor looks at her with his hand out, "Well, you see I-" She begins rubbing the back of her head, "Here ye are." Comes a voice behind her as 500 yin magically appears in the vendor's hand. "Oh, no you didn't have to do that." She says turning in the direction the voice came. "Nonsense, child," The old woman says as she hands her the bag, "Ye are a healer are ye not?" Usagi nods as she graciously takes the bag and place it on her shoulders, "Than ye need a bag to carry your herbs, now then follow me." She stares at the mysterious old woman before following her, "How do ye feel?" the woman asks as she approaches beside her, "I'm fine thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" "My name is kaiede; I am the local miko of this village." "Ok, but how did I get here?" "Inuyasha and the others found ye lying in the forest. The old village where ye lived was destroyed by a fire demon." "A fire demon?" "Aye, everything and everyone was destroyed, not to mention part of the forest where ye were found." She tries to remember what had happened but nothing rings a bell.

"It's strange, you would think that being the only survivor, I would remember such a horrible tragedy, but nothing comes to mind." "Oh?" kaiede turns and looks her in the eyes, "The last thing I remember is helping a baby and then, I think I went home but im not so sure, the rest is a bit fuzzy." She places her hands on the side of her head and groan, "Do not strain yourself child, if ye are meant to remember, than it shall come in due time." She nods and the two of them continue to walk in silence till they finally reach a small hut, "It's about time you woke up!" An irritated voice states from above causing usagi to jump slightly. She looks up and see a man in a red kimono with long sliver hair resting in a tree. His eyes are a light amber color as he stared intensely at her. She stares at him dumbly, lost in his beautiful eyes, "You've been a sleep for three days, we thought you'd never wake up!" he says jumping down the tree allowing her to get a better look at him. A wide smile goes across her face as she sees a pair of adorable dog ears perched on top of his head.

They twitch involuntarily causing her to giggle and before she could stop herself, she reaches over and begin to feel how soft they are, "bH-hey!/b cut it out!!" he snaps pushing her away from him, "I hate it when people do that!" he says in a harsh tone, but his face turns a slight shade of pink as he avoids looking her in the eyes, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I never saw a human with ears like that before." "That is because inuyasha is not an ordinary human." Kaiede says as she walks towards the door to her hut, "He is a half-demon; he has both human blood and demon blood running through his veins." A look of horror and amazement goes over her face as she circles around him to see if he had a tail, "So your mother was a demon?" This action causes him to give her a soft glare, "My old man was, my mom was human." He says in a tone that tells her he doesn't want to discuss it. "Oh." The two of them stand there for a while in uncomfortable silence, "Hey," inuyasha says suddenly, "You're a dara, right?" Her body stiffens, "H-how did you-" "You're scent…its sweet." He says blushing slightly," That makes you a dara right?" She nods, "And you can cure any illness?" "I can try."

He nods and begins walking in side, "Come on, I need you to do me a favor." She follows him inside and is soon met by several pairs of eyes causing her to feel uncomfortable, "Oh!" a woman in green and white says, "You're awake, how do you feel?" she asks with a hint of worry. "I'm fine thank you." Usagi says staring at her, more or less her strange clothing, and then the others until her eyes fall on a small cat that seems to be in pain, "What's the matter with her?" she asks walking towards the small creature, a woman in a pink, green and purple kimono responds, "She's been poisoned, can you help her?" she says with so much sadness in her eyes that usagi couldn't possibly say no even if she wanted to. "Of, course; I'll see what I can do." Without a bit of hesitation she begins her healing process first by seeing what type of poison has entered the cat's body.

She then sorts though a pile of herbs given to her till she finds the ones she needs. She grinds them in to a fine powder and mixes them in to the medicine they have been using to keep the poor kitten alive. The liquid within the container turns in to a pea green and very gently, she pours a small dosage of liquid down the cat throat. The kitten lets out a soft sigh as the pain within her subsides and the medicine begins to do its job. Usagi smiles down at the now sleeping kitten, "She will be well again when she wakes." She says as she places the left over herbs that kaiede had so kindly given to her inside her bag. "Thank you so much." The woman in pink says. Usagi blushes as a smile crawled across her lips, "Don't mention it; it's my job to help others." The woman smiles, "Well thank you anyway, my name is sango. This is shippo and kirara." She says point to a small fox demon and the little kitten, "I'm kagome, and this is miroku." The woman in green and white says as points to herself and to the monk sitting beside her. "And I believe you have met inuyasha and lady kaiede right?" miroku says smiling; she nods and then bows, "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Usagi."

*******************

The others listen in silence as usagi explains to them the horrible story of her people. Even though it hurts to even think about it, the fact that these complete strangers would take the time out of their schedule to listen makes it a bit easier to tell. "It must be horrible," kagome says softly, "To have all your family killed and to be the last of your kind." Usagi smiles, "Yes, but….I'm used to it." "It must be lonely," sango says looking down a kirara, "My family was killed as well, but im lucky enough to still have my little brother, I could have lost him as well." Usagi can see the sorrow in sango's eyes telling her that there is more to the story than what she is allowing her to know, but she dares not pry. She says softly rubbing sango's shoulder, "No one should ever feel the pain of losing someone and I can tell, just by looking in your eyes, that even though your brother is still alive, there is something that is preventing you from reaching him. I'm not going to ask what it is, for it is none of my business, but if at all possible, I will help you in any way I can." Sango and the others stare in awe at the fact that usagi could give such comforting words when she, herself, is going though something just as difficult, "Daras are truly amazing people." She hears lady kaiede say, which causes her to blush.

"Yes, it is quite impressive," miroku says standing and walking towards her, "and not only are you so kind hearted but it seems that fate has smiled down on you as well." Usagi gives the young monk a look of confusion, waiting patiently for him to explain, "Fate has caused you to suffer a life of loneliness and desperation to revive your people as I to must do with my bloodline." Usagi's face begins to get warmer as miroku takes her hands, "Even a person without a high spiritual power is able to put two to two together, my dear usagi," he stares at her with such intensity that she sure he's going to tell her something serious, so she begin to brace herself for what ever he is going to say next so that she may be prepared to help in any way possible. "The fates have put you and me on this earth to be together. Usagi, you must bear my child not only to continue your dara heritage but to continue my line as well." Silence fills the room as usagi stares at miroku with a blank look and from the corner of her eye; she sees a massive boomerang come crashing down, straight on miroku's head, "YOU NO GOOD LECTUROUS MONK!!!!"

*****************

Usagi feels Miroku wince as she places the medicine on the swollen lump on his head and then some bandages on it, "I really am flattered that you would want me to bear you a child miroku, but I couldn't even if I wanted to. Which I don't!" she adds seeing his face light up a bit, "But if I wanted to I couldn't." "Why?" Sango asks as she steps out from the hut to help usagi put away the bandages and medicine. She gives miroku a small glare as a sign that she knew what he was going to say if usagi hadn't said, 'which I don't.' The two of them, then leave miroku outside with inuyasha to continue their conversation inside.

"Well because miroku isn't my soul mate." Usagi says simply placing shippo in her lap, "What do you mean by soul mate usagi?" shippo asks very interested. She chuckles at how adorable shippo is, "Well, every dara is blessed with a special person, a soul mate, given to them by fate. In normal circumstances, my soul mate would be another dara, but since I'm the last, I may be blessed with a normal human." "How will you know if that person is your soul mate?" kagome asks stirring the stew as kaiede places in the vegetables. A soft smile forms on her lips, "When we touch," the girls look up at her, "If we hold hands, or bump into each other or do any type physical contact, a surge of electrical waves will go through us both, kind of like a sign telling the other that that person is meant for you." She says stroking the top of shippo's head, "That sounds so romantic." Sango and kagome say simultaneously causing all the girls to giggle, "Yes, it would be quite an experience. I bet that my soul mate would be kind and gentle, funny and loving, charismatic and handsome."

Usagi says as she places her hand on her cheek, just at the thought of what her soul mate would be like makes her blush. Kagome giggles, "Or may be he'll be the strong silent type, who cares so much about you, but doesn't want to show it." usagi blushes even harder, "Yes that could be a possibility." "Oh, or maybe he's the handsome intellectual type." Sango adds wanting to join in the fun. The three of them giggle uncontrollably as kagome serves the stew. Afterwards the girls continue their little game about making the perfect man for the other as they bathe and get ready for bed.

Usagi sighs softly as she looks up at the dark ceiling, normally the soft deep breathing of the people around her is enough to make her fall a sleep but tonight she just seem so restless. She quietly rises from the thing kagome said was a sleeping bag and walks outside in to the light of the crescent moon. Her body felt at ease as she sits silently under a tree and listens as the wind tells her of its travels and all the things it has seen, "Hey." she looks up and smiles, "Can't sleep either?" she says simply as she leans her back against the trunk of the large tree. He doesn't respond. Usagi could tell that he has something on his mind but he's not all that sure whether he should tell her or not. "Hey, usagi," "Hmm," "Can you fight?" She raises an eyebrow at the strange question, "No, I can't. My people don't believe in violence." "Right, I forgot."

The two of them sit in silence, the feeling that inuyasha wants to tell her something still lingers in the air. "Well, I suppose I should get to bed." She says as she stands, "Wait!" she stops, waiting for inuyasha to continue "I mean…would you….um--" A small chuckle escapes usagi's lips as she looks at him, "Inuyasha, if you want to ask me something just ask, there is no reason for you to be afraid of me." "I'm not afraid!" he says with a hint of irritation as he jumps down from the tree, "It's just that the others want you to travel with us, since you're a healer and all, but I just don't think it's a good idea." "Why not, I thought we were getting along quite well…..but if-" "It's not that I don't like you so don't even think that, its just…..we're pursuing a powerful demon and since you can't fight….I'm afraid you may just get in the way or worse." She smiles at him, "Well if you don't mind me saying, I think I should go. I mean you're pursing a powerful demon right, and lets say one of you gets hurt, instead of wasting time coming all the way back here for me to heal you, just take me with you. That way, you can get medicine faster and be able to continue on without losing much time." "That maybe, but what if you get hurt, or even--"

"Inuyasha, no matter where I am I'm always in danger. Because of my scent, I have a tendency to attract all types of demons, so even if I stay here or go with you, my life will still be at risk. Plus, I would rather go with you--someone who can fight-- then put the innocent people in danger by random demon attacks." She looks at inuyasha and smiles, "Look, I'm not sure if you know this, but when my peoples' lives are in danger, nature-- it self--will act on its own accord and protect us. Even though we can not call on it when ever we want, if im in danger to the point where I will lose my life, nature will be there to help, that's why I'm not worried and neither should you. It will be all right inuyasha, and I promise not to get in the way." The look of concern and slight irritation doesn't disappear on inuyasha's face but it does relax a bit, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." A wide smile spreads across her lips as she hugs inuyasha, instantly a surge of electrical energy goes through both of their bodies causing the both of them to freeze.

Usagi stands there with her arms around inuyasha and his hands where on her shoulders; about to push her off him. She pulls away quickly and takes a step back, _"He can't be….but I…..huh??"_ "Did you feel-" he nods not really sure what that strange feeling was, "Then you felt-" he begins and she shakes her head yes, "So what just happened?" he asked not really sure what to do, "Well, what you just felt was, a static charge that daras involuntarily give off when they……" her voice trails off trying to decide whether or not to tell inuyasha, "When they what?!" in a low mutter she says, "When they find their soul mates." "W-W-WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Usagi feels her face get warmer as she tries to explain to the others her and inuyasha's predicament. Inuyasha had screamed so loudly he practically woke the entire village. Miroku and shippo began laughing when they heard and it seems that they couldn't stop. Sango has a look that says she wants to laugh but she doesn't think it's appropriate, and as for kagome, well, she seemed a bit disturbed by the idea.

"Look, it's not a, 'you have to do it' thing, inuyasha can choose not to do it." "Then what will happen to you?" sango asks glaring at the still laughing shippo and miroku, "Im sure the fates will give me another soul mate." She says sheepishly as she glances over towards inuyasha whose back is to her. "Well, maybe it was a fluke," kagome suggests, "Maybe, because inuyasha is a half-demon, these fates of yours probably thought he was human." "That could be a possibility." Sango says staring at inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha sends miroku and shippo a harsh glare instantly stopping their snickering, "What usually happens once a dara is united with their soul mate?" kaiede asks handing everyone a small cup of tea, "Well…..normally……the two are…..married the next day." Shippo and miroku literally choke on their tea from laughing so hard, "This isn't funny, I'm serious, since the fates were the ones that placed the two daras together, no one has ever opposed to the idea of marriage." Usagi turns and sees inuyasha staring at her, "I was going to tell you that part, but you where so freaked at the fact that the fates had chosen you to be my soul mate that I sort of forgot." She says with a small smile. "How about we finish this discussion in the morning." kaiede says placing a hand on usagi's shoulder. Everyone nods and beings to settle down. Inuyasha's back was still to her as usagi slipped in to the sleeping bag. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she pulls it over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and Review please also i do not own any of the inuyasha characters or the series.

* * *

"Thank you for everything, lady kaede." Usagi says bowing slightly, "Be safe child." "I will." she gives lady kaede a hug and turns, "Come on usagi, we got to get going." Inuyasha says impatiently with his arms crossed, "Ok, ok, im coming." she says as she walks towards kirara, "Hey usagi." "Yes shippo?" He hops on her shoulder and very softly asks, "Are you sure you want inuyasha as a soul mate, I mean, you can do way better." She muffles her laughter as she glances towards inuyasha, "I HEARD THAT SHIPPO!!!"

**********************************

"So you're from a time called Tokyo, right?" Kagome nods, "yep and I came here through the bone eater's well." "Huh." Usagi says as she clasps her hands behind her as she turns and begins walking backwards. The gentle breeze goes through her hair as the sun from above warms her body, "It's a nice day today." She says to no one in particular while the others agree silently. "Hey usagi?" she opens her eyes, "Yes, shippo?" "What are your people like?" "What do you mean?" "Well, how did you guys make a living, fight off enemies, and other things." "Well, it has to be under extreme circumstances for us to fight. The rules were a bit flaky especially to the elders who would say we were born and bred to fight. That we were created by Mother Nature herself as she personal warriors, but no one paid much attention to them. Some men would agree with the elders but they wouldn't do much about it. As for survival, we lived off the land. We would settle in fertile fields and farm. Others would make clothes and sell them to neighboring villages, and then some would become healers and mid-wives." "My, so your people had a vast variety of trades to live off on huh?" kagome asks smiling.

Usagi smiles, "Yes, we-" "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi turns and faces behind the group only to see a bull coming full speed towards them with a very old man riding on top, "INUYAHSA, HELP!!!!!!" "Totosai, what is he-" inuyasha starts but his question is soon answered by a bright ball of light hitting a few feet behind totosai causing him and the bull to fall forward. From the smoke, usagi sees a man with long white hair and eyes as golden as the sun. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snarls as he places his hand on the hilt of his sword. Sesshomaru looks up from totosai and carefully looks over the group stopping at usagi. Their eyes meet and usagi's face becomes a slight shade of pink. "Totosai, is sesshomaru still bugging you about making him a better sword?" inuyasha asks unsheathing his sword. Sesshomaru's eyes stay locked with usagi's, "No, I just had a mere slip of the tongue, didn't hear sesshomaru sneak up behind me." Totosai says slipping behind usagi for protection. "He didn't take to kindly to me calling him a spoiled selfish low down dirty dog." Inuyasha smiled, "Finally, someone else thinks the same way I do about sesshomaru."

A snarl escapes Sesshomaru's throat as he turns away from usagi and towards inuyasha, "How dare you, you worthless half-breed!" With incredible speed sesshomaru grasps inuyasha neck and begins to use his poison claw. Inuyasha lets out a painful cry as sesshomaru tosses him to the ground. Usagi looks over her shoulder at the hold man who took refuge behind her, "Um, excuse me?" "Huh, oh hello." He says cheerfully. Usagi smiles, "Hi, my names usagi, and you are?" "The name's totosai." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Usagi then turns back and watches inuyasha and the strange demon fight. A frown goes over her face, "Totosai." "Yes?" "Who is that?" she asks pointing to the white haired demon who is now sword locked with inuyasha, "That is sesshomaru, inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshomaru is a full demon, he and inuyasha share the same demon blood." "Oh, I see, but if they're brothers, why are they fighting?" "Sesshomaru hates inuyasha and vise versa. Sesshomaru believes that inuyasha is weak and pathetic." Totosai watches as inuyasha begin swinging his sword madly, "Of course fighting like that, he's probably right. Anyway, he believes this because sesshomaru sees humans as weak and pathetic creatures. He shows no sympathy towards them and he has a heart as cold as ice. Not to mention he is a bit spoiled and self-centered." Sesshomaru punches inuyasha away from him with great ease and gives totosai a glare that would make him drop dead if looks could kill. Seeing this, totosai completely vanishes behind usagi. She could feel him shaking, "I don't have time to waste on such a pathetic weakling like you, inuyasha."

Sesshomaru turns towards totosai but stops on usagi instead. His golden eyes were hard and intense and yet he wasn't glaring at her. Usagi shifts uncomfortably under his gaze as she looks down at the ground, "Why is he staring at me?" she mutters to totosai. No response comes from him. "Totosai?" Turing, she sees that the old man is no where in sight. Panic goes through her as she turns to see Sesshomaru walking towards her. He closes the gap between them before she could react and soon he was only inches away from her, he was still staring. The fear petrifies usagi as she wonders what he was doing. _"Did I offend him; I don't think I said anything? Will he kill me?"_

Sesshomaru lifts up his hand as if to touch her and the only thing going through usagi's mind was his poison claw that he had used on inuyasha not moments ago. She shuts her eyes tightly and angles her face away from him awaiting the feel of the acid melting the skin off her cheek, but it never came. She cracks an eye open to see the very tip of the nail on his middle finger barely grazing her cheek. His hand drops and usagi slowly exhales the unknown breath. Looking up at his face, usagi sees a look that wasn't there before, but before she could make it out it disappears. "Hn." Sesshomaru turns and, to usagi's amazement, vanishes. "Usagi!!" someone screams out as the world around her goes completely black.

*************************

Usagi feels a cool breeze across her face. The breeze travels from her face to the upper part of her breast and lower still. "MIROKU!!!!" a woman's voice screams and a loud whack follows. The breeze returns staying on usagi's face. She lets out a soft groan as she opens her eyes to see sango smiling down at her a fan in hand, "W-what happened?" usagi asks bewildered, "You passed out from shock once sesshomaru left. He scared you pretty good didn't he?" A vision of the handsome golden eyed demon crosses usagi's mind and a slight blush goes across her cheeks. Sango begins fanning harder thinking that she was getting hot. This action causes usagi to blush harder, "Please sango stop, I'm fine thank you." She says sitting up and taking a look around her surroundings, "How long have I been out?" She asks realizing that the environment has changed, "Not long, two hours maybe. Inuyasha and kagome went to get food. They should be back soon." She nods and starts up a conversation. Inuyasha and kagome return moments later and all take part in a supper consisting of fruits, fish, nuts, and fresh stream water.

Afterwards everyone relaxes and small conversations, most directed towards usagi, begin. Kagome manages to tell usagi all about the present and in return, usagi tells them about her people. The full moon appears and yawns begin emerging from the group as inuyasha puts out the fire. Soon everyone, except usagi, is fast asleep. Inuyasha perched quite comfortably in a tree and kagome, in her sleeping bag, rests under him. Kirara curls up in sango's lap as sango's head gently rest against miroku's shoulder. Usagi lightly strokes shippo's head causing him to snuggle closer to her. She rests her head back and closes her eyes as visions of the amber-eyed man flash through her mind.

****************************

Usagi yawns herself awake and looks around the camp to find that she is the only one conscious. She gently sets shippo on the ground, stands, and stretches before heading into the woods. The birds begin to chirp as the sun slowly rises in the sky causing different shades of orange and red to appear along the light blue background. Usagi smiles as an idea pops into her head, "It's the least I can do, since they were kind enough to let me join their group." She mutters as she begins collecting fire wood for breakfast. She races back to the camp site in a fit of giggles and almost shouts with joy when she finds that they are still asleep. Gently setting fire wood down, she grabs her bag and heads back in to the woods towards a stream a few miles away. Once there, she removes her boots and sets her bag down before going into the water.

Stopping when the water was mid-thigh, she begins to scan the water for her first victim. Seeing one coming towards her, she slowly turns around and sticks her hands in the water. As soon as the fish zooms past her legs, she clamps her hands tightly around its body and lefts the fish up going in the same direction the fish was swimming. The little body tries to wiggle free from its captor as usagi walks to shore. Setting the fish on the ground, she pins it with her left hand and with her right, she picks up a stick. A pained look goes across her face as she stares at the wiggling meal, "Sorry little fishy." She brings the stick down hard and the body goes limp. She sighs, places a rock on top of the tail so nothing can run off with it and heads back into the water.

She does this eleven more times, so that each person can have two fish, before she calls it quits. Tying her catch together, usagi hooks the meal on her waist and begins to place her boots back on. "Wow!" comes a soft awed voice from her side, turning usagi see a little girl maybe around 6 or 7 years old. She wears an orange and white checkered kimono with a green obi. Her jet black hair was down except for a little part that was done in a cute tiny side ponytail. Usagi smiles, "Hello, what's your name?" The little girl gives her a toothy smile as she skips next to her, "My name's rin. Could you teach me how to catch so many fish?" Usagi turns in the direction of her camp site to see that they have already lit the fire, "Of course, but I need to drop theses off at my camp. I'll be right back ok."

The little girl nods and usagi takes off in to the forest. "Where the hell have you been?" inuyasha asks when she finally comes into view. Usagi giggles ignoring the rude comment and turns to her side to show off her meaty hip accessory, "Wow," exclaims shippo, "How'd you manage to catch all those fish?" "A little patient is all it takes." She says with a smile as she unties the catch and throws it at inuyasha, "There is enough for everyone to have two, so don't touch mine. I'll be right back." "Where you going?" Usagi smiles as she takes off into the woods, "I'll be right back."

**********************************

"Like this usagi?" "Uh-huh, now here it comes." A fish zooms between usagi's legs and the between rin who clamps on at just the right time, but as soon as her hands lifted from the water, the fish goes in a frenzy causing rin to loose her balance. She lets out a shill scream as she falls backwards only to be caught by usagi. With a plop, the fish swims away. "Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine, but what did I do wrong?" "You were suppose to go forward while lifting you hands out of the water. If you just pick the fish up, you mess up his rhythm and that gives him a big clue that something is wrong, but if you move forward then that fools the fish into thinking that is moving by itself." Usagi helps rin up but looks to shore when she gasps, "Lord Sesshomaru!" rin cries out affectionately as she rush towards him, "Look at how many fish I caught. Usagi showed me this really neat way to catch them."

The little girl jumps up and down excitedly at his feet but his eyes stay on usagi. Only when the little girl gently pulled on his sleeve did he look down at her, "Why did you scream?" he asks in an emotionless voice, "Oh, I picked up the fish the wrong way and it startled me a bit that's all." Usagi didn't budge. Even though he was looking at rin, she could still feel his eyes on her. Sesshomaru turns his attention back to her, "Her names usagi. Lord sesshomaru you should have seen how many fish usagi caught. She's a really good teacher." Rin runs back over to usagi and smile, "Can we catch one more fish to show lord sesshomaru?" Usagi pulls her eyes away from the golden ones a few feet away from and down towards the big brown ones before her, "Um, actually rin, I have to get going now. My friends are waiting for me back at camp." "Do you have to go? Can't you stay with us?" "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't. I've kept them waiting long enough." A sad look goes across rin's face. Usagi kneels down and embraces rin, "Oh ho, don't worry sweetie. I'm sure fate will allow our paths to cross again, so don't think of this as goodbye, but a 'see you later' ok?" She nods and usagi tightens her hug, "See you later rin." Rin nods and usagi walks back to her side of the river. Stealing one last look at the golden eyed demon, usagi picks up her boots and disappears into the forest.

Usagi travels quietly behind the group; her mind lost in thought.

_'Sesshomaru is a full demon, and he sees humans as weak and pathetic creatures. He shows no sympathy towards them and he has a heart as cold as ice.' _

Usagi frowns as a look of confusion crosses her face, 'Why, then would he have a little human girl with him? It doesn't make sense.' "Usagi?" She looks up at kagome, "Are you ok? You've been pretty quite back there." Usagi smiles, "Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all." Shippo jumps from the ground and into usagi's arms, "About what?" Usagi stares at shippo and then sighs, "Well, I met a little human girl by the river early this morning, and while I was teaching her how to fish, sesshomaru appeared." Everyone stops, "He didn't attack you did he?" inuyasha asks with a snarl, "Oh, no, actually, he showed up because he….heard rin scream." Kagome nods, "I've met rin before as well and normally, sesshomaru isn't far behind." "Right but, he didn't seem to mind her at all. In fact, rin acted like he was her father or something." "That is strange, maybe sesshomaru isn't as bad as we thought he was." Sango suggests as the group continues walking, "Feh, sesshomaru is as bad as they come. For all we know he could be planning to eat the little girl."

Usagi gasps and kagome glares at him, "Inuyasha!" "What? I'm just sayin', He's probably going to eat her when she least expects it." "INUYASHA!!" "And the reason why he was so 'worried' about her was because he didn't want any other demon to have his meal." Inuyasha turns to see a very red faced kagome. His face turns pale, "W-wait, I-I-I w-was j-j-j-j-just kidding. He's not going to eat her, he just going to," "SIT BOY!!!!!" He lands face first in to the hard earth, "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!!!!!!" Kagome lets out a satisfied sigh and turns away from the large crater before her and at usagi whose back was turn to them, "Usagi, don't listen to inuyasha. He's an idiot." Usagi turns, her eyes were red and tears stream down her face, "But what if he's right? What if he is going to eat her?" "Usagi, don't listen to that idiot. Rin will be fine. Even though he may seem a bit cold hearted, I positive sesshomaru won't hurt her."

~*~

Hiroshi's eyes graze over the open field as he leans against the base of the tree. He folds his hands behind his head and gives as sigh of content as the winds blows its cool summer breeze in his face, "Pre-war peace, nice." Another gust of wind blows in his face ,this time carrying with it a powerfully sweet and intoxicating smell. He cracks his eyes open to see a woman. Her long jet black hair blows softly in the wind as she stares at him, "Well hello beautiful." She crosses her arms and glares at him. Sitting up a little straighter, he gives her a confused look, "What?" "Oh baby, why don't we go out on a picnic just you and me; you've been working so hard in the village, you deserve this break. I'll take you out to a nice little clearing and we can spend the day together just you and me." Hiroshi's face pales a little as he stares at her, "Oh momo I'm so sorry. I didn't-" "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?! I mean here I am thinking that you hurt or something and here you are sitting under a tree IN MY FIELD!!!!!!" Hiroshi rubs the back of his head and gives her a nervous smile, "I'm sorry babe, I guess it sort of slipped my mind." She takes a step back gasping as though offended, "Oh I see." She places a hand on her flat stomach, "I guess we're so unimportant to you that we just easily slip your mind!" "No, momo that's not what I mean." hiroshi begs as he stands "Oh no don't get up for something as easily forgettable as us and DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She turns and storms back towards the village, "Momo!? Momo, I'm sorry! Momo!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chp. is so short but i hope pu like it nad sorry for the long wait ^.^

* * *

Usagi stepped back into the shadows-- holding shippo close to her-- as she watched the others in amazement. The village they had come across early that morning was being plagued by a large ogre demon, so in return for shelter and food, the others agreed to help the village.

Screams erupted throughout the village as the battle waged on. The horrible demon let out a mighty roar as he smacked sango's boomerang back at her causing her to fall off kirara and hit the ground. The beast knocked inuyasha and kagome away and turned towards the unconscious sango with a twisted smile on his face. He lifted his foot high above her and started to bring it down with great force, "SANGO!!!" shippo jumped from usagi's arms and ran towards his fallen friend, "Shippo! No!" Usagi screamed as she ran after him. The commotion below pulled the demon away from his original plan to the sweet smelling human below. He set his foot down on the other side of his forgotten victim and opened his mouth. A bright beam began to form and he aimed it directly at her.

A blinding light from above halted usagi's pursuit as she looked up to see a massive ball of energy hurling toward her, "Damn it Usagi! Run!" She leaped out of the way seconds before the ball made contact. The energy from the impact forced her forward and caused her to land hard to the ground. She rolled to a stop on her back and groaned slightly; her ears rang and her body ached. The earth trembled and groaned beneath her as she tried to open her eyes. A muffled roar entered her ears as she collapsed back to the ground from a failed attempt to get up. Another groan escapes her lips as she felt someone lift her up and quickly moved her out of the way before another explosion could hit her. "Is she ok?" a voice next to her carrier asked, "I don't know." Her carrier replied before setting her gently against the side of a house. The phrase 'she smells pretty' was the last thing to register in her mind before blacking out.

~*~

Tora let out a violent cry as she was pushed back into the wall away from her frozen master for the fifth time, "Akira, this isn't working!" she stated venomously as she sat next to a tired and sore leiko. Kiyoshi growls in pain as he too was pushed back.

The barrier around his master pushed akira back slightly but enough to break his concentration, "See, even you can't do it for long. We're not strong enough to break this barrier." Akira glared at the barrier that he had mistaken for a block of ice before turning to his worn and tired siblings. He stared at each of their faces as his mind began to form a plan, "I agree that we aren't strong enough, but that isn't anything we can't fix." "What are you talking about? It will take too much time for us to get that powerful." "I'm well aware of that leiko, but if you will let me explain you will see where I'm going with this." Akira sits down in front of them, a smile slowly spreading across his lips, "Have any of you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" They stared at each other before shaking their heads, "It's a special jewel that will grant any wish that its possessor has." "Oh! I get it! So we'll hunt the jewel, kill who ever has it, and wish that we were stronger so we can break the barrier!" "Or?" Akira prompts, "Or….??" Tora sighs at her sister's stupidity, "Or we can just wish that our master was free." "Oh!" "And??" "And….and?" Kiyoshi sighs, "And, we could wish for the destruction of Mother Nature and her daras." "Thank You!" A confused look goes over tora's face, "But, we only get one wish. How can we do that?" "It isn't that hard to wish for two things with one wish, you just have to be able to word it correctly." "Well said brother, but there is one little thing. You see, just recently the jewel has been shattered into numerous shards across the land." "Ugh! You mean we have to look for all of the shards?!" "If we want the wish, then yes." Tora grumble something inaudible as she stood, "Ok so where do we start?" "I want you to head south and see if you can find any there. There has been a lot of demon activity so I'm sure it is probably related to the jewel." "What are you going to do?" Leiko asks as akira stood, "I am going to pay someone a visit?" "Who?" "It's a business related meeting so there is no reason for you to know." Akira lightly taps leiko's cheek before turning, "And what do we do if we spot _her_?" Kiyoshi asks from under his hood. Akira doesn't bother turning as his smile widened, "Why, kill her of course."

~~~**~~~

Darkness was the only thing that greeted usagi when she woke. Her room was silent and her body ached. Bandages covered her left thigh and arm as well as her head. Slowly she rose from her bedding and pushed the hay door aside. The night air was cool against her skin as she scanned the area. Reconstruction of the village was already under way as she noticed the piles of wood and half finished homes, "So you're awake huh?" Usagi looks behind her but sees no one, "Up here genius." She looked up to see a man sitting on the roof. His long black hair was tied in a high pony tail with a brown sweat band over his forehead. His shoulders, shins, waist, left forearm, and right wrist are covered in thick brown fur. His chest was covered with armor and behind him; usagi could make out a thick brown tail which flicked involuntarily. His right foot was pressed against his inner left thigh as his left leg hung freely over the edge. "Who are you?" "The name's koga," The man said and with an air of superiority adds, "leader of the wolf demon tribe." "I see, and where are the others?" "Kagome and the rest of them are sleeping in the hut over there. As for that mutt inuyasha, he ran off somewhere when he was supposed to be watching over you." "So he made you stand guard?" "No," koga snapped indignantly, "I just didn't think it was right to leave you unprotected that's all." Usagi smiled and gave him a slight bow, "Thank you for you kindness koga, but there is something that's been bothering me." 'What?" "How do you know kagome?" A smile goes across his face as he crossed his arms. His chest puffed out a little, "She's my woman." A shocked expression across usagi's face, "Are you sure about that?" "Sure? Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be sure?" he glared down at her and a wave of uncertainty goes through her, "Well….I….I mean if kagome was your woman, than how come she's never spoken of you to me before?" Koga deflated as a crushed expression crossed his face, "W-what…y-you mean she hasn't told you a single thing about me?" "Well…I…I mean she…..maybe…..Oh, I shouldn't have told you that." The hurt look intensified and koga dropped his head, "I came all the way here to see her too." Usagi bit her lip as she stared at the ground, "W-wait, now that I think about it….s-she did say something about you…she…she um….she said…that you were…were strong and intelligent and really handsome… and…..that she …she….um….loved you." He lifted his large sad black eyes at her, "Did she really say that?" '_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn around and bite me in the ass?'_ "Uh-huh, she went on and on about how handsome and strong you were and how she just couldn't wait to see you again." She gave him a convincing smile before pointing to the bandage around her head, "Slipped my mind that's all; head injuries will do that." Koga glared at her, "Head injury my foot, I bet you it was the mutt who told you not to say anything right!?" Her faced paled, " What?!" Koga jumped down and clenched his fist, "Filthy mutt probably told all of you not to tell me how my kagome really feels." "No no no no, look see bandages around my head; signifies head injury!" Koga growled as he stormed pasted her, "I'm going to teach that mutt a lesson he won't soon forget." A whine escapes usagi's lips as she grabs hold of his arm, "Let go of me!" She digs her heels into the ground, "Stop, you mustn't go! He'll get angry!" Koga glared at her, "You don't think I can beat that little runt!?" "No." "What!?" "I mean no yes…." He growled and continued to walk dragging her along with him, "I'll show you," "Please don't!" "I'll give that little runt a piece of my mind and my fist." "Violence is never the answer! You must converse. You must converse!"

~*~

Kagura's eyes grazed over the vast and empty palace grounds. A thick cloud of naraku's miasma covered the land and clouded her vision. Nothing could reach her; not the warm summer breeze not the light of the full moon. Her body and spirit felt constricted and heavy as if weights had been tied to her back and ankles bounding her to this accused place and him. Her body slumped against the wall and she rolled her head to the side. Her arms hung loosely beside her as she closed her eyes, "Why won't you help me?" she muttered softly to the image behind her eyelids. Suddenly a hand clasped down on her shoulder. She opened her fan and summoned a powerful wind at the figure behind her. The figured was unfazed as the wind blew through his long blue hair. His red eyes gleam as a smile crossed over his face. Kagura readied her fan as she glared at the handsome intruder, "Who are you and how did you get pass the barrier?" The intruder gave her another smile before bowing, "My name is Shuuya, and I am here to speak with naraku." Kagura's eyes narrowed as she lowered her fan, "About?" "That, my dear, is between naraku and I." He straightened himself and walked towards her, his eyes blood red eyes gleaming, "Now, would you be as kind as to direct me to him?" Kagura lowered her fan as a sudden sensation of calm washed over her. Her eyes stayed on his face for a moment before she turned and walked towards the castle.

~*~

"Ow! Watch it usagi!" inuyasha snapped as usagi finished wrapping his arm in bandages "Sorry" "No you should be sorry usagi, it serves him right for picking a fight with koga." "What!? Kagome are you deaf or just plain stupid!?" "Excuse me?!" "I told you I didn't start no fight with that mangy wolf. He started with me! Complaining about how I'm keeping you from expressing your true feelings for him or some crap." Usagi lowed her head slightly as she wrapped his head, "Well if you had been watching over usagi like you were supposes to none of this would have happened!" He turned and glared at kagome, "So what, now you saying this is my fault!?" "It's always your fault inuyasha; you and your short temper!" "Well fine! If you think that mangy wolf is so perfect why do you go out and find him cause we do need ya!!" The room fell silent as kagome stood, "Sit Boy!" Usagi jumped back as inuyasha fell--face first--into the ground. "Sango, I'm taking kirara with me!" "O-ok" Kagome stormed out of the hut and into the fresh morning breeze as usagi sat back down. A pain filled moan escapes from inuyasha as usagi gathered her bag, "I suppose I should get more herbs to heal him then. Shippo, I need you get some more bandages for me while I'm gone." "Ok." Usagi stood and headed out the door, "I'll be back soon."

Usagi rose as she placed some medicinal herbs in her bag. Her eyes scanned the forest floor. Her eyes catch a glimpse of blue in the distance and she smiled, "Just a few more." She muttered as she began to walk deeper in to the forest. The bright blue flower glows and glimmers in the soft early morning light. She kneeled down and tilted her head, "Out of all the herbs and plants I've seen, you are a first," she strokes the leaves, "and a true beauty of nature." She sighed and stood closing her bag as she turned around. A loud hiss escaped the demons mouth as she stood frozen in fear. The large spider demon leered at her as the venom from its fangs dripped slowly down to the ground eating away at the grass and leaves. Her body shivered in disgust as the demon let out another hiss and lunged at her. Usagi screamed as she dropped to the ground and rolled under the monster. The spider demon backed away from the tree it demolished and shook off the impacted. It turned and let out a loud hiss as it charged at her. Usagi screamed and took off farther into the forest, the spider demon barreling through trees after her. She dodged branches and trees and leaped over roots and rocks. Something caught a hold her feet and she tripped. Turning she saw a thick white band wrapped tightly around her ankles, "Damn it!" she cried as she desperately clawed at the sticky white band. The spider demon jumped down from its hiding spot in the trees and landed a few feet away from her, its many eyes leering at her before charging. She let out a terrified scream as she shut her eyes as tears began streaming down her cheek. Her body trembled as she waited for the unspeakable pain, but nothing came. She cracked her eye open to see the spider demon in front of her but it wasn't moving. She waved her hand in front of it, but not reaction. Standing, she examined her now free ankles before surveying her surroundings. Looking up, she saw birds frozen in mid flight, "Either get out of the way or get eaten, this won't last very long." She looked up and saw a man standing on a thick tree branch. His red eyes stared at her as he crosses his arms over his chest. His hair was jet black and stopped a few inches past his chin; some strands stayed straight, some curved inwards while others curves out. He wore a long black cloak obscuring the rest of his outfit, "Well?!" She blinked before beginning her climb up the tree. He helped her on to the branch and snapped his fingers. A powerful gust of wind hit her as the spider demon charged on and out of sight; birds continued their take off as everything seemed to return to normal as though nothing happened. She stared at the strange man in utter amazement, "Are you demon?" He checked to make sure the spider demon was gone before jumping out of the tree, "Uh…sure…let's go with that." She jumped down and followed him, "Why did you save me?" "Why are you following me?" She ran up beside him, "Because I want to say thank you." "You welcome, now quite following me." "You still didn't answer my question." "Well that's because you're still following me." "So if I quite following you will you answer my question?" "Yes." She stopped and he vanished. She blinked a couple of times, "W-wha…." She searched around with her eyes for him, but he was no where to be found. Panic began to rise in her as she soon realized that she had no idea where she was.

* * *

Hiroshi chuckled softly to him self as he jumped from branch to branch; if there was one thing he did like about his powers it would be that they could buy him time to get away from people. He stopped when he thought about the woman again. She was out there by her self….alone….defenseless….a stupid little sitting duck. He growled at him self, "Don't….don't you dare turn round hiroshi….be like akira….think mean….think cruel…think heartless..." He swore at himself under his breath before he turned around. He reached the spot where he ditched the poor girl only to see her body entangled in tree vines hanging helplessly in mid-air. His face was in utter amazement as he slowly walked towards her, "How…the hell…did you do that…in the short amount of time that I was gone?" She gave him a sheepish smile, "I was climbing to the top of the tree to see if I could see the village where my friends were…..and I slipped." Hiroshi lets out a long sigh while shaking his head, "You're such a spaz." He muttered while helping her down.

"Thank you." she said softly as he gently placed her on the ground. He turned and began walking in the direction he just came from. She followed silently, "Do you remember which way you came from?" he asked as he crammed his hands in his pocket. "Not really, but I'm sure I will recognize the village when I see it." The man ran his hand through his hair as he gave off an irritable sigh, "Do you have any idea how many villages there are around here? If you don't know the name then what's the point?" "Ok, I'm sorry…you don't have to get snippy." "I'm not snippy!" he snapped. The two went quiet as the woman began playing with her fingers; a small smile played lightly on her lips, "Where I come from that's called being--" "Shut it!"

* * *

Rin ran happily through the large flowered field as she scanned the area for her lord. She spotted him not to far away and giggled softly, "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried out as she ran towards him. His back was turned to her as she gently tugged on his pants leg, "I picked these for you m'lord." Sesshomaru pulled away from his thoughts and glanced at the bouquet rin was holding up to him. He took them in silent acceptance and she ran off again. He tuned his eyes back to the wood line as he tried once more to pick up naraku's scent, but the only thing he could detect was hers; that awful yet intoxicating scent that seemed to follow him were ever he went. Just recently he's been trying to convince rin to take more baths than necessary to get that scent off her. His mind traveled back to the first time he saw her with inuyasha's group. Her scent had drawn him to her like an insect to a candle and before he realized it, he was so close to her….he almost touched her. He clenched his teeth as well as his fist; a growled rolled in the pit of his throat as he glared at the wood line. She made him…..he dug his nails deeper in to his palm. No, he wouldn't admit to it…he growl even at the thought of….that thing having such control over him. Even now, his mind was plagued with her scent as if his entire body rejected everything but it. He looked up at the sky; maybe it was because of this phase. His body tended to grow weaker when ever that time was near and her scent was speeding up the process; he had to get back to his palace before that time comes. He closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure before turning away. "Rin." He said in a solid command as he walked passed her. She dropped her previous engagement with a frog and skipped happily behind him; Ah-Un followed close behind her, "Master jakin," she yelled over her shoulder at the sleeping toad a few feet away, "We're leaving now, bye!" The little toad jumped up in a panic and raced after them staff in hand.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, sorry for not updating in a while and i know its short but i figured i kept you all waiting long enough. i hope you enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! it feeds my soul XD

* * *

Hiroshi pushed back a few branches—more aggressively than necessary—as usagi trailed silently behind him, "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you'll talk to me again?" he was silent. In the short three hours that she has been with him, she has managed to poison him, have a horde of demons chase him, have a mob a villagers chase him, get mauled by a large rat-like thing, and set him on fire….twice. His clothes were torn, his hair was slightly scorched, and his face was covered with scratches, but he refused let her come anywhere near him. "Hiroshi, I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit uncoordinated--" "A bit?!" "Ok, I know I'm completely uncoordinated at times, but I really didn't mean to cause you any harm and in my defense the whole rat thing wasn't my fault." "Who tripped and landed on it?" "Well..I did but--" "Than it's your fault!" She went silent as she dropped her head, "I'm dumping you on the next village I see so you can be their jinx for a while." She bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience." He sighed, but said nothing.

* * *

Shippo watched the wood line carefully for any sign of usagi. She had left early this morning, but now it's around noon and there is still no sign of her. "Miroku!" Shippo cried out as kirara and Sango flew down towards the group's tiny hut. Sango dismounted as Miroku stopped next to Shippo, "Kirara picked up her scent a few miles down but when we followed it, we were led to a giant demon spider." "Do you think she was eaten?" "I hope not but we couldn't find her scent anywhere else. Either she was eaten or she completely vanished." The group went silent as horrible images appear in their minds of usagi's fate, "She's still out there." Miroku said reassuringly. A distant rumble of thunder caused the group to look up. New fears filled them as large black cloud slowly made its way over head, "Are you sure she's ok?" Shippo asked his voice a bit shaky, "Have no fear shippo, usagi is a smart resourceful girl. She's managed by herself before us and I'm sure she will manage now. She's probably safe and warm as we speak."

* * *

Thunder rolled loudly over usagi as bright flashes of lighting lit up the night sky. The heavy rain drenched everything around her including the large leaf that was supposed to be her shelter. She threw it down and crossed her arms as she allowed the rain to mat her clothes and hair to her body. Her butt had gone numb a few hours ago thanks to the large rock, but she refused to sit in the mud. i Water can simply dry in a matter of hours, mud has to be scrubbed off/I or at least that's what she kept telling herself. In all honesty, she didn't want to get off the rock in fear of slipping on the mud and bashing the back of her head. She glanced up at the sleeping Hiroshi. His body was completely drenched but it didn't seem to bother him. She sighed as her fear for rin's safety crept its way back into her heart. A deep look of concentration crossed her face, i "Why would he keep her around if he isn't going to eat her?"/i Lightning streaked through the sky followed by a powerful thunder clap. Usagi jumped, not because of the thunder, but from a scream. Standing, she strained her ears thought the heavy rain fall listening closely, to her left she could have sworn she heard crying. Usagi carefully made her way through the woods, listening, straining; another roll of thunder followed by a soft sob. She recognized the voice, "RIN!?" Fear and panic spread through her chest as she roughly pushed back the branches and jumped gracefully over roots, _"What is she doing out here on her own?" _After a few minutes of searching she found the small child unconscious on the ground. "Rin!" Usagi pulled her into her arms and checked her face. Her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears. Her breathing was harsh and irregular. Usagi placed a hand on rin's forehead and frowned before picking her up and taking her back to hiroshi.

"Hiroshi….HIROSHI!!" the sleeping figure didn't budge. Muttering something unintelligible, usage adjusted rin on her shoulder before pick up a relatively large rock. The rock hit its target precisely on the head and caused the man to fall to the ground, "What the hell?! Did you just hit me?" "No, but that's beside the point. We need to get to somewhere warm now." Hiroshi continued to rub his head as he eyed her suspiciously, "I told you we'll get to one tomorrow." "This can't wait until tomorrow! I need to get her out of this rain NOW!" Hiroshi's eyes landed on the sickly looking girl and he sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"Rin!? Rin?!" another clap of thunder rolled through the sky as jakin frantically searched for the little nuisance, "Rin! Where are you?!" he stopped and strained his ears but hears nothing. "Oh, this child will get me in a lot of trouble if I don't find her soon." He glanced behind him and even though it was no longer in view he knew that his lord was waiting for him to return with the child. Sighing, he continued on praying that she would turn up soon…..for his sake.

* * *

Inuyasha growled at himself as he stared out into the storm. iShe could be anywhere./i he thought as his leg shook uncontrollably, "Calm down inuyasha, kagome will be fine. Just give her a couple of days and-" "Kagome isn't the one I'm worried about." he snapped as he continued to glare down the storm. "Kagome isn't the one who smells like a walking t-bone steak to every demon she encounters." "Inuyasha," miroku began as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Usagi has been living by herself long before we met her-" "And you saw how well that was working out for her when we found her." "Inuyasha we're all worried about her," sango began, "but there is nothing we can do until the storm passes." "That and wait for kagome to come back." shippo added "We always have to wait for kagome to come back." He muttered under his breath, "Well, if you'd quit upsetting her-" "Well if she'd quit running home every time something upsets her we may actually get something done. She knows how much we need her here and yet she constantly leaves wasting valuable time we could be using to find naraku." "It's not kagome's fault that we can't get a hold of naraku," sango yelled, "If you haven't notice kagome had a home and family in her own time. You can just expect her to drop everything there to help us. She has a right to go to her own time whenever she wants. I thought you of all people understood that." "I do but aren't you sick of always waiting. Every day we have to stop and wait on kagome is a day where naraku gets farther and farther away and possibly stronger. Eventually the day will come where-- while we're waiting on kagome--naraku will rip the remaining jewel shards from kohaku's back!" The room fell silent as lighting lit up the dark sky and another roll of thunder shook the earth. Sango walked out slamming the door shut behind her and miroku followed. Inuyasha sighed and returned he gazed back to the wood line, "Shut up shippo, I know." Shippo promptly closed his mouth.

* * *

Three raps came to the door before kagura pushed it open, "Someone's here to see you." Naraku's eyes narrowed, "Who?" "He says his name is Shuuya. He managed to get through you barrier, so I take whatever he has to say must be of some importance." "Let him in." She stepped aside and allowed the man to enter. He flashed her a quick smile and she shut the door before naraku could see her blush. Shuuya turns and bows on one knee, "Naraku." "How did you get though my barrier?" "In all honesty, I don't even recall encountering a barrier. I figured I went through one though when I saw all the miasma." Naraku frown unsure of how to handle this newcomer, "So you simply stumbled across my castle then?" "No, not really, for I was looking for you, I just wasn't expecting to find you so quickly.""Then why have you come here?" Shuuya's ruby eyes lifted and met naraku's coal ones, "I've come….to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." "My daughter?" "Yes, the one who showed me to you….kagura I believe is her name." "You…you want to marry kagura?!" "Of course. I've seen her countless of times; a rare beauty that soars the night skies. It wasn't until recently that I decided to find her and make her my wife, with your permission of course." The stunned look didn't leave naraku's face, "I figured you'd be a bit hesitant, which is understandable—what with her being you eldest and all—but I truly am smitten with your daughter so much so that I would do anything to have her." A wicked smile replaced the stunned look as naraku rose, "Anything?" Shuuya rose as well, "If it would prove to you that I do love her." Naraku chuckled as he placed a caring hand on his new naïve friend, "Shuuya, my dear boy, the only thing you must do to win me over is simply to serve me." A wide smile spread across Shuuya lips, "Is it truly that simple?! Then father you shall have it." And with these words Shuuya bowed to his new master.

Kagura stepped away from the door and allowed herself a moment to regain her composure before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

HI, i know its been like forever and im sorry but i had a lot of stuff to do like...GRADUATING FROM HIGH SCHOOL WOOOOOOOT! not to mention that i am the SALUTATORIAN! *dances* any ho i know its short and i tried to make it longer but i didn't want to make you guys wait any longer either so here you go and im going to try to get more out and hopeful push the story along as well cause right now nothing is happening. T.T sorry. Oh and i have a poll on my page on what story i should do next. When ever you get the chance drop by and just vote for what ever character you like and i should get it out soon.

Please review...it feeds my soul...plz don't starve my soul T.T

* * *

The fire crackled as its shadow dances along the side of the cave. Usagi pushed a few stray strains of rin's hair away from her sleeping face. The rain had stopped and medicine had finally started doing its job. Rin's body was finally dry and her sneezing and shivering had ceased a few hours ago, "That idiot," Usagi muttered as she glared at the fire, "what was he thinking letting a child run around in this weather." Usagi looked back at the peacefully sleeping rin who was wrapped up in the sleeping hiroshi's stolen cloak, "If I wasn't so terrified of the damned man, I'd give him a piece of my mind the next time I saw him." Usagi huffed before lying down and dozing off, "stupid idiot with his stupid gorgeous golden eyes."

The sun slowly began to rise as jakin collapse in a mud puddle. He searched all night and found no sign of the missing girl. The sound of Ah-Un's hoofs came to a halt behind him, but the poor little toad didn't budge, "Jakin." Came his master's monotone voice. The little toad swiveled around in the mud instantly to face his lord still in a prostrate position, "Where is rin?" "I-I don't know m'lord." "Did I not tell you to keep an eye in her?" "Y-yes, m'lord." "Then where is she?" "I-I'm not sure m'lord." Everything went quiet and jakin gulped before lifting his head, "m'lord?" Jakin's face connected with his staff and his little body flew back into a tree. His staff fell and Sesshomaru walked on, "Incompetent." Sesshomaru said as he walked by. Ah-Un followed, "F-forgive…. m-me….., m'lord."

"NO! That's not how you do it!" "But you just told me it was." "I did not." "Yes, you did." "I did not; you're supposed to stand on one leg with your arms stretched out to your side." "I'm not doing that!" "Yes you are!" "NO I'm not!" "You have to or you won't be playing the game right." "I don't want to play this game at all let alone right!" "-" "Alright alright already, just shutup." Usagi cracked her eyes open to see hiroshi standing on one leg with his arm out to his sides. His cloak was tied at his waist making it look like he had a skirt on and he had a side ponytail in his hair with the rubber band that was once in rin's." A loud snort of laughter escaped usagi, "SHUT-UP!" "USAGI!" Rin ran into her arms and usagi stifled her laughter, "Hey, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine." She replied cheerfully and usagi placed her hand on her forehead, "Your fever is still down and your color's back." Rin sniffed, "But it seems little you still have a little cold." "No I don't." rin said sniffing again. Usagi laughed as she opened her pouch and gave rin the left over medicine, "Take it." She said firmly and rin sighed. Hiroshi yanked the rubber band out of his hair and placed his cloak on properly, "Can't we go now?" he asked as he handed rin her rubber band. Usagi smiled, "Shut-up." "I didn't say anything." She replied defensively, "You were about to." He said as he headed towards the entrance of the cave. Rin choked down the medicine and handed it back to Usagi with a disgusted look. Standing, the two girls followed Hiroshi out and in the bright morning sky.

Rin giggled as skipped alongside Usagi. Sometimes she would run ahead and then come running back and then she'd run ahead again and the come running back. Hiroshi looked at her quizzically, "Are all children like this?" he asked as if his mind where somewhere else, "Only the energetic ones. Why?" He frowned slightly but didn't answer her as rin came running back walked alongside usagi once more. "Usagi,where are we going?" "Well I suppose we should find Sesshomaru and afterwards I'll see if I can find my friends, "Oh no! Where ever the kid is going your going with her. You're already making me late for a very important appointment….." he mutters something else but usagi doesn't catch it. A cheerful look spreads across rin's face at the idea that usagi will be staying with her, "I can't," rin deflated, "not that I don't want to," She added quickly after seeing this, "but, you see I don't think Sesshomaru likes me all that much." "Really!" Hiroshi asked in mock shock, "Oh, why on earth would he not like you. I just can't fathom it." The sarcasm was so thick in his voice that it was almost tangible." Usagi glared at his back but he ignored it, "I don't think that. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't known you long enough to hate you." "I must disagree with you there little one. I've known her for almost a whole day and I can't stand her." "That is because you are a very bitter man Hiroshi." Usagi snapped, "And no one asked for your input." "Please, Usagi, I get really lonely with just Master jakin to play with. It'll be fun." Usagi stared at the large brown eyes and sigh; she figured, what with hanging around rin all the time that she would have to come face to face with the cold amber ones eventually.

Momo gave the young woman a warm smile as she approached the table, "So how are we feeling today?" "My back's a little sore." "Mmhm." Momo gently pressed on the woman's large stomach until she felt slight movement, "I have some ointment that will ease the pain if you'd like." The woman nodded and Momo disappeared in to the back room, "Have you been eating enough vitamins, protein, fruits?" Momo asked from the back, "As much as my husband can shove down my throat." Momo appeared from behind her curtain laughing, "Well at least he is willing to be a part of this experience. Most of the women I midwife have to beg and plead for their husbands to do the simplest task like helping them to my hut." The woman gave a sigh of relief as the ointment soothed her pain, "Well the baby seems to be healthy and happy. Has it been kicking a lot?" "Non-stop, my husband swears up and down that it's going to be a boy." Momo smile, "Would you like to see if he's right?" The woman gave her a confused look as she slipped her kimono back on. "There is a way to tell what the child's gender will be before birth." Momo explained as she picked up a little bowl of herbs, a large bowl, and a pitcher of water. She set the thing down in front of the woman and poured the water into the bowl. "All you have to do is grind mint, baby's breath, and dill leaves in to a fine powder." Momo holds up the little premade bowl, "Afterwards, pour the powder in to the water like so." She stirs the water until it turns a pale green, "Now, give me your hand." Reluctantly, the woman hands over her hand. "Now all you have to do is prick a finger and let one drop of blood fall in to the water. If the liquid stays green, it's a boy; however, if it turns a dark magenta, it's a girl." The woman nods and very gently mom pricks her finger. The blood falls and the women watch in silence. The water didn't change and the woman groaned, "I will never hear the end of it." Momo laughed as she dumped the water out and helped the woman to the door, "I'll see you again in three weeks ok."

Shuuya sat on the ledge of the deck outside and whistled as he carved a young woman out of a piece of wood. He blew the stray chips away from her face and stared allowing his mind to wander in his past, "You are a fool." Kagura's voice said snapping him out of his thoughts. He held up the wooden woman to her and smiled, "I made you. Do you like it?" Kagura stared silently at the miniature her who held the fan up so that it covered half her face, "Say absolutely nothing if you like it." Kagura glared at him, but said nothing. He smiled triumphantly as he began to carve out the smaller details, "How old are you?" kagura asks skeptically as she watched the grown man whittle happily, he even started kicking his feet like a small child. "How old are you?" Shuuya returns not bothering to look at her. Kagura's glare intensified, "It's rude to ask a lady her age." She snapped, but all he did was chuckle. "Why is it," he began as he held the doll up to examine her, "that a man must answer a lady when she asks for his age, but when a man inquires about hers, she gets defensive?" "I am not defensive!" "Oh? Then tell me, how old are you?" "That's none of your business!" "That old huh, well that's fine. I like older women." Kagura's face flushes whether from anger or embarrassment, she does not know, "You're a fool." "You've told me this already." He stated in a bored tone, "Naraku will not let you go. He will let you collect all the jewel shards for him and then either kill you or absorb you depending on whether or not he wants your powers." Shuuya said nothing as he continued working on his little doll. Kagura growled and whacked him on the head with her closed fan, "Ow!" "Do not ignore me when I'm talking to you." "I wasn't ignoring you. I just didn't think what you said required a response." Shuuya rubbed his head as he slid a few inches away from her, "Everything I say requires a response you fool!" Shuuya said nothing and kagura growled, "How can a statement require a response? It's a statement not a question." She whacked him again, "Ow! Well it is." Suddenly Shuuya begins to laugh, "What so funny?" "This is your way of hitting on me isn't it?" _Whack!_ "Ow!" "Moron."

Inuyasha reached the top of the hill first and stared down at the little village before him. "I suppose we will be resting here for the night." Miroku states as he stops beside him, "and perhaps you could apologize to sango." "Yeah yeah I know. Quit badgering me." Inuyasha says irritably as he headed down the hill.

"So who's this Sesshomaru person?" Hiroshi asked pushing branches away from his face and trying to keep the sleeping rin from falling off his back. Usagi sped up her pace to catch up with him, "Well…he's a demon." Hiroshi stopped, "so you want me to hand over this little girl to a demon?" "Well, yes and no. He won't eat her…..I think." "You think?" Usagi laughed nervously and began to wring her wrists as she continued ahead of him, "Rin completely trusts him, but I don't." "Why, is he horribly grotesque or something?" "No….he's…..um…" Hiroshi smiled as he saw her ears turn a deep shade of red, "Ah, so he's handsome." Her body stiffened a little bit as she cleared her throat, "Yes…well..i suppose that is what some people would describe him as." He tried to see how red her face had gotten but she kept moving away, "Will you leave me alone?" Hiroshi laughed harder as he stared at Usagi's back, "So you like him huh?" "I do not." She said firmly, "Then why's your face so red?" "…i….i'm…im hot ok it's a perfectly natural reaction when one is hot." Hiroshi's laughter dies a little bit as he turns around, "So…what does this Sesshomaru look like exactly?" "….He's a bit taller than you…..wears all white….long white hair." "Are his eyes yellow?" "No…they're a gorgeous deep am…" She turned and came face to face with black chest armor. Her eyes slowly traveled up the silent figure to see Sesshomaru's amber eyes and her face felt like it was on fire. Hiroshi's laughter could be heard as she blacked out and fell against Sesshomaru's chest.

The last inn door slammed in Inuyasha's face and miroku held him back before he could terrorize the villager anymore, "Calm yourself inuyasha, we'll just camp outside." Inuyasha growled before kicking the door with such for that it left an imprint of his foot, "A simple 'no' would have been fine!" he yelled as miroku dragged him away. Inuyasha pulled himself from miroku's grasp when it hit him. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" kagome asked as she stared at him. Inuyasha ignored her as he lifted his nose to the air as gentle breeze came, and with it a soft yet recognizable sweet smell, "Usagi?" he questioned to himself before taking off, "Inuyasha!"

Momo growled to herself as cleared off the table and began washed the dishes, "When I get my hands on him…" a tiny bowl shattered in her clenched fist as she glared at the setting sun, "I'll break his neck in two!" Suddenly the sound of panicked footsteps could be heard approaching her home. In her fit of rage, momo grabs a large vase, "I'll teach you to blow me off twice in the same bloody week!" Her door slides open, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed and hurled the vase at the man in the door way.

Inuyasha ignored his comrades' pleas to slow down as the sweet smell grew stronger, and soon a house came into view. He jumped the porch and slide the door open, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" a woman screamed, but before he could reply a massive vase hit his head and shattered. Inuyasha fell back stunned as the woman screamed and ran to him, "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else." She shook him violently but he didn't respond. Kagome and the other's finally caught up and landed next to the dazed inuyasha, "What happened?" kagome asked kneeling next to him, "I'm sorry, I thought your friend here was my no good dead beat husband and so I clocked him with a vase." "Well it serves him right for bargaining into other people's homes." "Please help me get him inside." The woman asked as she lifted his legs. Miroku lifted his arms and together carried the still unconscious inuyasha in to the house.

Usagi opened her eyes to see the tops of the forest trees moving slowly above her. She yawned and sat up only to realize that the horse she was on had two heads. She screamed, lost her balance, and fell to the ground with a hard _thump_. "Usagi!" rin cried as she ran over to her. The creature stopped and one of its heads looked at her quizzically, "Usagi, are you alright?" Usagi sat up and began backing away from the horse creature pointing, "W-why does that thing have two heads?" Rin turned and smiled at the creature, "Oh that's Ah-Un. He's a demon, but he's really sweet once you get to know him. She walked over to Ah-Un and patted him on the heads. "Calm down girl." Usagi looked over and then down to see a toad in what looks like monks clothing caring a staff almost twice his size, "You act like you've never seen a demon before." Her face is frozen in pure amazement at the talking toad, "I…I….I…" Rin giggled, "Usagi, it's ok, this is master jakin. He was the only person I could play with before you came." Usagi stared at rin, who was perfectly content with her demon comradery, in complete wonder.

"Jakin!" Usagi and the little toad jumped at the sudden command, "Y-yes m'lord." "Start a fire. I suppose we'll rest here for the night." Usagi stared at the back of Inuyasha's older half brother, and wondered why he didn't have ears like inuyasha. _'Perhaps he has a tail?'_ He eyes traveled to the long white fur that rested on his shoulders. Suddenly the same strange urge that drove her to touch Inuyasha's ears was pulling her towards the fluff. She stood, but before she could take a step towards the siren like fluff, something grabbed hold of her and pulled her in the opposite direction. Turning she sees rin smile brightly at her, "Let go catch some fish." And before she could even respond rin managed to drag her in to the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Momo stared in utter silence as what the strangers just told her, "So…there is another dara…..somewhere." Kagome nodded, "Yes, her name is usagi and she a healer. That's why inuyasha came rushing in here like that." Momo turned to the finally conscious inuyasha. He had a bag of ice tied to his head and his back was facing her, "is he always so angry?" "Usually, but this type only happens when he manages to embarrass himself." Inuyasha growled slightly at that comment but didn't turn around. Momo smiled, "Well I'm glad she has found caring friends like you." "If you don't mind us asking," miroku started, "how did you manage to survive?" Momo sighed gently as she gathered her thoughts together, "Well, I was eight when it happened. I lived with my grandmother at that time because both of my parents died of an illness that not even our best healers could cure. She was the head midwife and I her apprentice. When the villagers came that night, she hid me in a cabinet in our kitchen. I remember a lot of screaming. People were yelling and babies crying. When it was all finally over…I was the only one left; or so I thought." "Does anyone in the village know you're a dara?" "Only my husband." "Is he human?" sango asked as momo rose to fetch some tea cups. "No." "Demon?" Momo returned and began to pour the tea not looking up at her guests, "No" Inuyasha turned, "Then what the hell is he?" Momo distributed the tea and to a quick sip from hers before looking up, "He's known to a dara as a kelm." "Kelm?" Yes, and including him, there are only five in existence." "Did the villagers kill them as well?" Momo smiled at the little fox demon, "No" "Then why so few?" Momo sighed, "The reason why there are so few kelm is because we daras…killed them." "What!" inuyasha cries out. "But usagi said that the daras were non violent people." Miroku stated and momo smiled, "We are…now." "What happened?" "Well, to understand the who, where, and why about us daras and kelms, you must be able to understand the history of our creators." "Your…creators?" shippo asked confused, "Yes, Katsumi and Takeshi…or as we respectfully call them, Mother Nature and Father Time."

The demon began to foam at the mouth as he fell to the ground in a crumpled smoking heap. Leiko smiled as the body turned to ash and a beautiful black shard of the shikon no tama became visible. She examined in between her finger for a second before tora snatched it from her hands, "Thank you." Tora said with a smile as she dropped the shard into the little container with the others. Leiko growled at her sister, but she ignored it. "This is so boring!" tora exclaimed as she leaned against a tree pouting, "When are we going to do something…exciting?" "Like?" Leiko prompts, "I don't know…..just something more adrenaline pumping than this. Akira said to collect the jewel shards, he never said we could have some fun while doing it." "So what do you have in mind?" kiyoshi asked staring at his older sister from under his hood. Tora sighed as she climbed to the top of a large tree and scanned the area with her blue eyes. They stop at a tiny village a few miles away and a smile widened across her face, "Oh, just a little something to kill some time."

Usagi and rin drop the heap of fish before jakin with a smile, "Look at how much fish we caught master jakin. There's enough for everyone." Jakin muttered something unintelligible as he continued to scurry around in preparation for dinner, "Master Jakin?" he doesn't reply as he lights the fire, "MASTER JAKIN?" "Why is it girl? Can't you see I'm too busy to be bother with your mindless babble?" "Where is lord Sesshomaru?" "He went off somewhere, but he made it very clear that he wanted dinner ready by the time he returned." Jakin stared at usagi and she returned it. The two stay like this for about a minute while rin looked from one to the other confused, "Well!" jakin asked impatiently, "Well?" usagi replied a little confused, "Are you stupid or something? Get to work!" "Work?" "Cooking!" Usagi's face flushed with anger and she crossed her arms, "Excuse me?" "Lord Sesshomaru said that you are responsible for all meals." "Why me!" Jakin laughed at her cluelessness, "You honestly didn't expect m'lord to let you tag along without putting you to work. You are now a servant of lord Sesshomaru and must follow is every command, beginning with dinner." Usagi's jaw dropped, "YAY! Lord Sesshomaru is letting you stay with us usagi, is that wonderful!" Rin exclaimed as she began joyously skipping around her, while jakin laughed at her obvious displeasure. Usagi's hands fell limply to her side as she stared off in to space dumbfounded by her new oppressive position.

Momo stared in to her tea as she gathered her thoughts together. With a gentle sigh, she set the cup down and looked at her visitors, "It all began long before this world was even created. Two powerful beings, Katsumi and Takeshi ruled the universe and were madly in love.

One day, takeshi gave katsumi a precious blue stone as a symbol of his love for her, and with this stone katsumi created the plants, animals and even the people of the world we now live in; and everyday katsumi and takeshi would watch her little planet and observe how the people would interact with one another and how they would handle the daily challenges of their lives; and this made katsumi very happy. After a few years, however, takeshi began to notice that katsumi's planet was becoming overpopulated and their food was becoming scarce. So, without katsumi knowing, he would disguise himself as a black figure, and kill all those who were old and sick. Katsumi was devastated when she learned that something was killing the creatures that she loved, and although she had suspicions, she didn't want to confront takeshi until she had proof. Needless to say, her proof finally came. One of people witnessed takeshi killing an elder, so he told katsumi, and a terrible fight ensued. Takeshi tried to voice his reason for his betrayal, but katsumi didn't want to hear it. She hated and despised him, and as they argued above the people argued below. Those who sided with Katsumi became known as the daras and those who sided takeshi were known as the kelms. And so the arguing continued, hateful and hurtful words were thrown between katsumi and takeshi until finally their love for one another was masked behind hatred and bitterness. And as their creators argued, the daras and the kelms also began to hate one another until finally a terrible and bloody war broke out on the planet. Katsumi watched in horror as the people brutally killed one another until she could stand no longer. She blamed takeshi for introducing the violence and death plagued in to her world, and their war finally began. Their battle waged on for years, until finally Takeshi delt the killing blow. It was only then that he realized what he had done, but it was too late to take it back. It was too late to apologize, and with the last of her strength, katsumi sealed him away and buried him deep within the planet's core.

Momo picked up her cup once more and took a sip. She cringed at how cold it had gotten, "It's said that Father Time blames the world for what happened between him and his beloved. He regrets his decision of ever giving katsumi the world to begin with, and that if he should ever break free; he would seek his revenge by destroying it." "What of the remaining Kelm," miroku asked, "Are they trying to bring back Father Time?" "My husband won't tell me, but even if they are, no one is strong enough to break Mother Nature's spell." Inuyasha growled softly as he stared into the fire, "There may not be a person strong enough to set him free, but there is a certain jewel." "Do you really think they would go after it?" Sango questioned, "If they want him free that badly, then yeah. And if they're searching for the jewel, then they're bound to run into Naraku."

Sesshomaru silently made his way back to the camp, his hair still damp from his bath. He pushed away a few branches and stopped as if he was punched right in the stomach. Even though he was nowhere near the camp, he could smell her. That sickening sweet aroma latched on to all of his senses, and kept any other scent from entering. His mind despised the scent, but his body, especially in this state, craved it. He continued on, and as the scent grew stronger, his will power began to falter. He pushed bag the last branch and stopped at the tiny clearing when he realized that she was the only one there. She glanced up at him with what he thought was a glare before focusing back on the fire, and rotating one of the fish. Not wanting to test his will power, he sat down right where he was. Her body stiffened in offensive at seeing this, "Not like I wanted you to sit near me anyway." She muttered and removed one finished fish off the stick and on to a leaf with three others, "Here" she said pushing the leaf in his direction. He ignored her and closed his eyes. An irritable growl escaped her and sudden she scent got stronger, "I'm not hungry." He opened his eyes and saw her frozen halfway between the campfire and him; her right eye twitched fiercely, and for a split seconds he could have sworn she was about to hurl the fish at his face. She exhaled slowly and loudly, before walking back to the fire. "Lord Sesshomaru!" rin exclaimed as she made her way through the bushes and dropped her pile in front of the fire, "Why are you so far away m'lord?" "Rin, sit down and stop asking so many questions." Jakin commanded as he dropped his pile next to hers, "I only asked one." Rin stated defiantly as she sat next to usagi, "And that's one too many!" jakin shot back. Rin made a face at his turned back. Usagi laughed as she picked up another stick, "Jakin." "Right away m'lord." Jakin said instantly before he picked up the fish usagi just had and delivered it to his lord. A loud crack sounded as the stick broke in Usagi's clenched hand. Rin looked up and gasped, "Wow usagi, that's the biggest vein I've ever seen on someone's forehead before!"

Sorry that its incredibly short, but i didn't want you guys to be waiting any longer and i was kinda hoping this pushed the story forward alittle bit. Right now i have no idea where its going but i do have the ending alread planned out i just have to get there so plz bare with me. Sorry for any mistakes '^.^. Also

**COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU:**

_He watched in silent anticipation as she charged at him. Her rust colored fur seemed to glimmer in the light as her golden eyes shined with rage. __He wanted to see how strong she was. He wanted to see what she could do in this fit of rage. His mouth split in to a wide smile and he opened his arms to her while an uncontrollable fit of laughter escaped him. 'That's it…come to me my princess…rip me apart if you wish…and in this battle, I shall make you mine."_

_****__~~~BLOOD RED PASSION:An Alucard love story:~~~_

**DON'T**** MISS IT! **

Now pretty plz with sugar on top review...My soul is starving T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everyone sorry for not updating in a while im trying to get all my stuff ready for college. freshman wooooot! anyho um i hope this was worth the wait. Read and Review please *puppy dog eyes* **

* * *

The sun rose on the smoking ashes of the little village. Tora yawned as she rose from her bed of tattered bloody clothes of the villagers. Blinking she looked around and coughed, "Hey!" she called out in a groggy voice, "Kiyoshi Leiko get up!" Her younger siblings stirred but only kiyoshi rose, "Get big head up please." He nodded before super kicking Leiko in her side, "Oww, you rat bastard!" Tora ignored her sibling squabble as she began to yawn and stretch again.

She suddenly stopped when her eyes landed on a moving tornado coming towards the village. "Shut up!" she barked as her hands dropped to the side and the tornado stopped to expose a man clad in wolf's fur. He stared at the three siblings before turning his gaze to the desecrated village behind them, "Who are you?" Tora smiled as she examined her nails, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." She examined his body before stopping at his legs.

The faint glow of the jewel shards caused her to chuckle as she flexed her fingers, "Well well, it seems you have something we so desperately need." The man growled, "So you're after the jewel shards as well? Then you three must be in cahoots with naraku." Tora looked up at him boredly, "Never heard of the guy. Now, if you please." "HA!" Leiko cried out as her blade pierced the earth where the man once stood and began to eat it away. The man landed a few feet away from her then dodged a barrage of bone spikes from kiyoshi. Tora giggled as black smog surrounded her forearm and hand, "I really do enjoy a challenge."

The sun peaked through the small cracks in the wall waking inuyasha. He glanced around the room to see everyone still asleep. His ear twitched as the sound of two people moving around behind the door. Their soft whispering was no match for his above average hearing, "You could of at least told me we were having company." "Oh, I'm sorry. The next time you walk in a two in the bloody morning I'll remind you!" It went quiet as someone walked across the room, "So you actually saw her?" Momo asked suddenly, "Yep," the man said with a sigh, "A true blue blood dara."

"So…what was she like?" "In one word…klutz." Momo laughs, "I'm serious, I thought you guys were supposed to be graceful and elegant…poor thing had about as much balance as a new born calf." Inuyasha now stood at the door his ears following the back and forth movement of the couple. "So what happened to her, I know you didn't just leave her there did you?" "Of course not, I left her with some friends." "Friends?" "Yeah, a little girl and a man cloaked in white." Inuyasha pulled back the door in rage, "You did what?"

Usagi rolled her head to the side and hummed gently as she slowly cracked open her eyes. Four eyes peered down at her as a large beak snapped shut. A blood curling shriek caused birds in the trees to take flight out of fear. Sesshomaru cringed slightly at usagi's squeals as she ran around the camp, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" She yelled swatting at the demon bird that started to make a nest in her hair. "Hold still woman!" jakin yelled as he tried to aim his staff at the bird, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

She swatted the bird away from her head and jakin lit it aflame. Usagi clutched on to Sesshomaru's sleeves and buried her face in his chest, whimpering softly until finally calming down. She took a deep breath and froze. He smelled wonderful. She lifted her head and gazed in to his pure golden eyes that gave her a silent command. She took a few steps back her face flushed either from their closeness or from embarrassment. Sesshomaru turned and begin to walk away, "Wait for me m'lord!" jakin and rin yelled simultaneously with Ah-Un following behind.

"Ok…I spy with my little eye something….white." Usagi looked around, "hmm, clouds?" "Lower" rin giggled and usagi dropped her gaze, "Sesshomaru's hair." "Close." "His clothes?" "Closer" Usagi snapped her finger, "Ah, His fur!" "Yes!" "Ok my turn,...I spy with my little eye something…green." "Umm, the trees?" "Lower." Rin looked to the ground, "The grass?" usagi giggled, "Lower." Rin gasped, "MASTER JAKIN!" They both laughed and jakin grumbled something inaudible. "My turn…um I spy with my little eye something…blue." Usagi looked around, "The sky?" "Lower." Usagi looked around clueless, "Um…I don't…" "Those flowers."

Sesshomaru said simply not bothering to turn around, "You got it lord Sesshomaru! Now it's your turn to pick something." He is silent as Usagi and rin wait patiently for his clue. It never comes. Usagi's eyes narrowed in a glare as she caught on to what he was doing, "If you wanted us to shut up…all you had to do was say so." He says nothing and a soft growl escaped her, "Jerk." She said in a low soft voice. Sesshomaru stopped and glared at her. Her eyes dropped submissively to the ground and they continued to walk in silence. Rin rested her head in the space between Ah-Un heads. Ah nudged usagi gently causing her to look over at rin who gave another bored sigh.

A devious smile crossed usagi's lips as she whispered something in rin's ear. "Oh that sounds like so much fun!" She exclaimed, "Ok so you understand the rules right." Rin nodded, "Whoever can sing it the longest wins right?" "Right, ready? 1…2…3!" The two girls take a deep breathing and simultaneously sing,

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERYBODY'S NERVES I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERYBODY'S NERVES I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERYBODY'S NERVES I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERYBODY'S NERVES I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES EVERY BODY'S NERVES EVERYBODY'S NERVES I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

Kagura watched in silent awe as the demon fell to the ground nothing but skin and bones. Shuuya flexed his right hand for a second before lowering himself back to the ground. Kagura ripped the jewel shard from the flab of skin and pocketed it. Shuuya touched her shoulder and she shirked back. The image of him draining the demon of its life force still fresh in her mind. He chuckled, 'Don't be frightened, I would never do that to you." She growled, "I'm not frightened, I'm disgusted. You're no better than Naraku." "Um..thank…you?" "That wasn't a complement." She growled before continuing on her way, "Are you always this bitter?"

Her fan snapped shut as she turned and faced him, "Excuse me?" Shuuya looked up unaware that his mutter was heard, "Huh?" "What did you just say?" "I..uh…asked if you were always this….beautifully…..beautiful." He smiled and she continued to glare. Shuuya opened his mouth put snapped it shut as a trimmer shot through the earth and an odd yet familiar sensation went through him. He glared at something past kagura, muttered something unintelligible, and took off before she could protest.

Koga stumbled back barely avoiding another attack by the cloaked man. He grunted as he grabbed his right arm and his vision began to blur. The smaller of the two females landed beside the cloaked male and giggled as she licked her sword, "I'd quit jumping around if I were you now. My blades are covered with a fast acting poison. If you're not careful you could drop dead any minute now." Koga growled, "What the hell are you?" the tiny woman smiled, "What does it matter, you're going to be dead anyway." "Now now Leiko, there's no need to be rude." The second female said as she walked towards him. Koga tried to move back, but he couldn't. "Ah, I see the poison is taking affect."

The woman said as she brushed a few strands of his onyx hair from his eyes, "Don't worry dear it will actually be very quick. First everything will go numb and then you'll gently slip under." The red head pushed him down to the ground and pulled his legs from under him, "Now, I'll be taking these." Koga watched in numb horror as the woman pulled out the two jewel shards in his legs and pocketed them. She flashed him a smile before standing, "Well then, it's been a blast but we have to get going now. Have a safe trip." Koga's vision blurred and everything slowly went black as he watched the three figures vanish.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for thinking that this Sesshomaru guy was safe." "You put her safety in the hands of a demon, and not just any demon but Sesshomaru no less. He's a cold blooded killer. He'd probably killer her or leave her to die at the hands of someone else." "Hey the little human girl vouched for him ok. I figured if he hasn't eaten her yet then usagi will be fine." The two men glared maliciously at each other as their friends tried to hold them back, "And anyway if you were so damn worried about her why the hell did you let her run around the forest to begin with. If it wasn't for me, she'd probably be nothing but a pile of spider demon shit by now."

Inuyasha growled, "It's not like I told her to go wandering off on her own she just did." "ENOUGH!" Momo pulled hiroshi back with more force than necessary and got in between the two men, "It doesn't matter who's to blame, what matters is usagi's safety." She turns towards he husband, "Now, are you absolutely sure this Sesshomaru will protect her?" "Uh…well…I know he won't eat her." "Yeah but he can leave her to die somewhere you stupid idiot." Hiroshi glared at the hanyou and momo snapped her fingers bringing his attention back to her. "Hiroshi, you said a human girl vouched for Sesshomaru right?" Hiroshi looked over at kagome, "Yeah, usagi found her during a storm and nursed her back to health. When we found Sesshomaru, she begged me to leave usagi with her." "Wait so does usagi know she's with Sesshomaru?"

"By now she does, however, when we first met him, he startled her so bad she blacked out." "And you still left her with him!" Hiroshi opened his mouth to reply but momo turned and glared at inuyasha, "Inuyasha calm down and think logically about this." "Assuming his pea brain even knows what logically means." Hiroshi grunted as momo's elbow connected with his stomach, "Now if Sesshomaru is as cold blooded as you make him out to be, then why on earth would he allow a little human girl to travel with him? If he wanted to eat her he would have done it by now which means that perhaps Sesshomaru has or may have developed a soft spot for humans, if so then maybe this little girl can protect usagi from him." "She's right inuyasha," kagome added, "I'm pretty sure rin won't let any harm come to usagi."

Usagi winced as she gingerly rubbed her head not absolutely sure what happened. One minute she was singing with rin and the next a white blur hits her square on the head. "Are you ok usagi?" Her only reply was a small whimper as she glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head but doesn't press her luck by speaking to him, "Well don't worry 'cause we're almost at lord Sesshomaru's manor." Usagi stared at her, "So is that where we're headed?" "Uh-huh, and when we get there you can soak in the hot springs. That always helps." "Nonsense girl, servants are forbidden to use the hot springs." "But usagi needs it." "Servants are forbidden to use the hot springs. You know that rule as well as I do and she is no exception." Rin flashed her an apologetic smile but before usagi could comment, the forest cleared and exposed a large manor.

There was a long path that lead to the manor and on each side where large blooming cherry blossoms who's petals swirled and danced in the cool breeze. Usagi draw dropped at the magnificent of Sesshomaru's home. "Isn't it beautiful." Rin exclaimed as she jumped from Ah-Un's back and grabbed usagi's hand as they followed Sesshomaru along the path towards the door. "Most of the garden is in the back along with a fun maze and there's also this big beautiful lake." "Lake?" "Yeah, it's a little ways away from the manor, but if m'lord isn't too busy sometimes he takes me there so I could swim." Usagi stopped and stared at the silent demon lord trying to picture such kindness from him, "T-that's…um….actually kinda…sweet." Rin released usagi's hand and began chasing after the dancing petals. Her gentle giggles being the only sound in this serene setting.


	10. Chapter 10

YO! Sorry for not updating. College has kept me busy with homework, manditory meeting, and just destressing time so yeah ^.^' sorry for the wiat. I finally managed to get my happy butt to finish this update though so i hope you enjoy it. Also sorry if its to close together i tried to separated but for some reason everytime i indent or add a breaker and save it its just disappears.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_It feeds my soul XD _

OH AND THANX TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED IN THE PAST YOUR COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED XD

* * *

Shuuya froze at the sight of the dead wolf demon whose body was beaten, battered, and scarred. Shuuya kneeled next to him getting a better look and stopped at his right arm. The flesh around the wound was slightly eaten away by some sort of acid, "It seems someone reached the poor wolf before us." "Was there any reason why we should have gotten to him first?" Kagura pointed the wolf's legs, "See those holes there? A jewel shard rested in each giving him amazing speed and agility." Her eyes returned to his face, "How sad." She muttered bluntly and with little emotion before turning her back to him, "Let's go." Shuuya stared at the peaceful face before he placed his hand on his chest, "Unnecessary." He muttered softly to himself as a green glow emanated from his hand. As it spread over the wolf demon's body, the wounds began to knit themselves back together and a fresh layer of skin replaced the dead. His heart began to beat. Shuuya watched in silence as the man slowly began to breathe again, _"Always having to clean up behind them." _Shuuya turned and followed kagura into the darkness of the forest.

Usagi slid her fingers across the wall as she aimlessly walked down the quiet hallway. Rin had managed to tired herself out, in her attempted to show usagi everything in and around the manor, giving usagi some alone time. She stopped suddenly as look of confusion crossed her face. Although the entire manor was spotless, there were no servants to be found. She ran through her entire tour with rin in her mind each scene completely absent of a maid, or gardener, not even a cook, "How strange." She muttered softly, "Out of the way!" jakin yelled as he struggled balanced a tray almost twice his size in his hands. She doesn't move, "Jakin, where are all of Sesshomaru's servants? I mean surely with a manor this big there has to be a couple hundred around here somewhere, and yet I saw no one when rin was giving me the tour." Jakin's little arms strained at the increasing weight of the tray, "There are no servants you foolish woman!" he managed to yell as he tried to keep the tray from slipping. Usagi looked down at the sound of his straining, "Do you need any help with that jakin?" "No, now stand aside and let me through." Usagi stepped to the side and watched as the tiny toad struggled to keep the tray in his arms. She sighed as she caught the tray before it slipped from Jakin's hands, "Where are we off to?" Jakin stared at her before he grumbled something inaudible, and headed down the hall.

The two climbed three flights of stairs in total silence before jakin stopped at a large wooden door. He inserted the key and pushed back. The old door creaked with displeasure at the disturbance as jakin slipped through, "This is as far as you go!" Usagi peeked through the crack and saw a large stair case the stopped directly in front of another door. A shadow stopped at the door for a moment blocking the faint glow beneath it then moved away again. "Who's in there?" "That's none of your business! Now hand over the tray!" "Not until you tell me who's in there." "It doesn't concern you!" "But I'm curious!" The shadow stopped once more in front of the door and jakin gulped, "Fine fine come here and I'll tell you." Usagi smiled brightly as she crouched down to Jakin's level. With a devious smile, jakin snatched the tray from her hands and slammed the door. The lock sounded and the hallway fell quiet once more.

"And I have to go because….?" "Because you are the only one who knows where you dropped usagi off, so you have to take them there." Hiroshi sighed, "Even if I do, they are long gone by now. There's no way to tell which direction they went." "We don't need to know the direction they went moron, just get us close enough and I should be able to pick up usagi's scent from there." Hiroshi's eye twitched as he clutched his hands in to tight fists. Momo pushed him forward, "Go on then, and I want you back before it gets dark. There's firewood to be cut!" Hiroshi groaned as his body sagged slightly, "Fine fine." With everyone packed and ready, Hiroshi took off towards the wood line with amazing speed, "You're pretty fast. You sure you're not some sort of demon." Inuyasha said as he adjusted kagome on his back and fell in to an easy pace next to hiroshi, "My speed has nothing to do with me being a demon, you're just really slow." Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort when Hiroshi froze. "What is it?" Kagome asked as inuyasha placed her on the ground. Hiroshi's eyebrows furrowed as he turned on his heels and walked towards kagome. Without an explanation, Hiroshi pulled kagome in to a tight hug and held her for a minute or two.

Inuyasha watched dumbstruck as kagome's face flushed violently. "Go hide, all of you!" He ordered releasing kagome, "Who the hell do you think you...Gahhh!" Inuyasha fell back in the bushes with a large boot print on his chest, "Stay down and shut up!" Hiroshi turned, "Hurry!" he said in a harsh whisper as rustling could be heard a head of them. Kagome and the other crouched down low as kagome slapped her hand over inuyasha mouth, "Hiroshi!" a voice called from the trees. Hiroshi stepped away from where inuyasha and the others were hiding and waited. Three figures cloaked in black appear from the bushes, "Tora, Leiko, Kiyoshi, and what mischiefs have you three been causing?" "Oh little chaos here, murder there you know the usual."

Tora replied with a sweet smile," "Humph, didn't Akira tell you not to kill needlessly?" "No, he said to find the jewels shards by any means necessary." Leiko said as she twirled her knives around, "And did the murders here and chaos there provide any jewel shards?" Tora stared at Hiroshi curiously, "Perhaps." She said simply as she walked towards him, "So tell me dear brother, what have you been up too? I'm almost certain it's not looking for jewel shards like a good sibling since you reek of humans." Hiroshi started in to his younger sister blue eyes, "Oh contraire dear sister, I just happen to be in pursuit of a demon with a jewel shard as we speak." "Is it in the village up ahead?" "No." Hiroshi replied a little too quickly. Tora raised an eyebrow, "It…it was running away from the village, in that direction." Tora and the others looked towards the left, "How odd," she said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother, "I didn't sense anything at all." "That's because my senses are a lot sharper than yours." "Well then why the heck are we just standing here, let's go after it!" Tora's eyes never leave Hiroshi's face, "Yes, lets, but since Hiroshi's senses are so keen, he must lead." Hiroshi gave her a weak smile, "S-sure, but...uh… first I have to pee."

Usagi caught the ball and tossed it absent mindedly back to rin. "I got it." Rin yelled as she chased after the little round ball. Usagi looked back towards the mansion her mind still stuck on the large door that hid the mysterious person, 'Perhaps its Sesshomaru….but why would he hide himself like that...Maybe it's all just a brilliant façade and he's actually a hideous and grotesque monster.' An image of what Sesshomaru's true form formed in to her mind and as shivered with disgust, "Usagi look out!" "Huh?"A small scream escaped usagi's lips as she fell backwards and clutched her face. The little red ball bounced a few feet away from her as rin ran up to her, "Oh I'm so sorry usagi are you ok?" Usagi looked up and rin stifled a laugh, "I'm fine, how bad is it?" Rin stared at the large red circle that the ball had imprinted on usagi's face and snorted, "Its….not….horrible….." she managed to gasp between laughter. Usagi groaned as she hid her face behind her hands and ran into the mansion leaving rin to her laughing fit."

Usagi winced as she gently poked at her face, "This is going to be here for at least a week." she mutter softly to herself. The sound of a door shutting pulled her out of her thoughts and forced her to look up. Sesshomaru had changed from his original white attire to a simple blue silk kimono top and bottom. His amber eyes locked with her blue ones and then his eyebrows furrowed a bit, "What happen to your face?" Usagi's eyes widened as she remembered the ball's imprint and her face flushed causing the imprint to become a darker more noticeable red. A small cry escaped her lips as she pushed her long blonde hair forwards and used it as a curtain, "Nothing!" "Did you run in to something?" "No!" "Then perhaps you fell?" "Ahh, stop teasing me!" she wined as she turned her back towards him. "M'lord! What are you doing out?" "Am I not allowed to walk around my own home jakin?" "Uh…no…I mean yes…it's just…in your condition-" "What about my condition?" "Well…I uh…you….its…m-may I get you anything m'lord?" "You may get out of my sight." "Y-yes m'lord." Sesshomaru turned only to see that usagi had vanished. "Humph." Was the only thing he said as he walked in the direction of where she went.

Usagi rubbed the cold water on her face, looked up at the mirror, and sighed. The imprint was still there. _'Did you rin into something?' _Usagi's face flushed, "I didn't even think he was capable of teasing. _'Then perhaps you fell?'_ She shook her head and puffed out her cheeks, "I'm not that much of a klutz!" she cried out indignantly and stamped her foot on the ground. Her foot went though, she fell forward, and hit her forehead against the mirror cracking it. She gasped as she looked up and saw another large red spot on top of the ball imprint. She dropped to the ground and cried helplessly, "I'm not a klutz!" The mirror fell and shattered. The door to the bathroom opened and Sesshomaru looked over the damage done before looking at her face again, "You're right….your more of a jinx." Usagi wined as she place her tender forehead on her knee, "You're so mean."

"So they were hiroshi siblings, the other kelms?" Sango asked aloud, "Looks like it." Miroku replied. "Inuyasha, did you see how many jewel shards they had?" "Yeah, they've been pretty busy lately."

"_But who are they?" "I don't have time to explain, just go back to the village and get momo out of there as fast as you can. Tell her my siblings are on their way and to go to the meadow. She'll know what I'm talking about." Kagome glanced back in the direction of the three strange figures, "Hiroshi, are you going to be ok." "I'll be fine. Now when I leave get going! And make absolutely sure you mask momo's scent!"_

Inuyasha frowned as kept his eyes straight ahead, 'They've managed to collect that many jewel shards in such a short amount of time….this doesn't look good.'

The front door slid open and momo shot up, "It's about time. I hope you departed with only kind-" "Momo we have to go." Kagome said desperately as she grabbed the woman by her arm, "What? Why? Where's Hiroshi?" "We ran into his siblings and he told us to get you out of here and head towards the meadow." Momo stared in shock for a minute before regaining her composure, "Right. Kagome, sango help me pack just a few necessities. Inuyasha go out to the back and dig up the bear pelt." She hands him a scrape of cloth, "It should smell like this. Miroku, go in to the shed out back and get as much firewood as you can possibly carry." Everyone nods and begins their assigned task. Momo looked around her home for a minute mentally deciding what was important before putting the two women to work, "So the war has finally begun. I hope you're ready for this…usagi."

"Uhhhhhhhg, Hiroshi we have been at this for the past thirty minutes. It can't be this hard to track down one stupid demon." "It's just a little bit further Leiko, I promise." "You said that twenty minutes ago!" Tora stopped and so did the others, "Come on you guys. I swear he just up head. If we stop now we'll never catch him." Tora sighed and closed her eyes as she began to message her temples, "Hiroshi…if there is one thing I absolutely hate in this world its people who purposely waste my time." Her blue eyes flashed red as she slowly began to walk towards him, "Now I may not be as sharp or as charismatic as our sweet Akira, but I'm far from being stupid and naïve, and this little goose chase that you have us on is a total insult to my intelligence." "Well I'm sorry you think that, but insulting your intelligence was not my intention." She smiled, "Oh, I know that wasn't your intention Hiroshi; your intention was to keep us from going in to that village." Her smile brightened, "And the only reason why you would go through so much trouble is if there was something of great importance to you in that village, say…a woman, but not just any woman, oh no, a very special woman."

Hiroshi clenched his fist as Tora's eyes gleamed with a certain kind of pleasure, "And not just any special woman…but a dara." His body stiffened as he tried to keep his composure, "I don't know what you're talking about tora. All I'm trying to do-" "Ah ah ah, see there you go again insulting my intelligence Hiroshi." She suddenly grabbed him roughly by the neck and squeezed. Hiroshi clawed at her hand but his attempts where futile, "But out of the kindness of my heart I won't take offense to it because you are very very stupid, so let me put it to where even you can understand. You see the one and only thing I really like about daras is the fact that no matter how hard you try to mask their scent with the reek of humans….it just doesn't come completely off."

Tora tightened her grasp and smiled, "Now then, let's have a little race shall we. The first one back to the village…gets the dara." With a wicked laugh, tora sent Hiroshi flying and took off, "A hunting we will go, A hunting we will go, Heigh ho the Dairy-o," a black mist surrounded Tora's hands as she made her way towards the village. Leiko and kiyoshi followed close behind,

"A hunting we will go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Usagi blew some of her hair out of her face as she finally got up the courage to look Sesshomaru in the eyes, "Tease me all you want, but a true gentleman

would help a lady out of this predicament." She watched as he came closer and a sudden chill ran down her spine, "Hold still." The closeness of his voice caused her

senses to shut down and she watched as he gently removed her ankle from the grasp of the floor boards. She reached out to touch the fine silk of his shirt, but

stopped as an image of inuyasha appeared before her. She bit her lower lip and pulled her hand back to her. Inuyasha was the only one she could be with; no one

else will be allowed. "I'm not carrying you." He said as he stood, "No one asked you to!" usagi cried indignantly at the shutting door, "jerk."

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly as he shut his eyes. His mind and body were completely out of sync. His self control was faltering, and here he was pushing his limits,

playing with this deadly fire trying to see how far he can go without giving in to the need. Her scent was everywhere. It covered him like second skin, teasing him. A

low growl rolled in his throat as he began his journey back to his room. He couldn't escape it. That sweet scent that marked any and everything she touched. The

bathroom door opened, "Um…" Sesshomaru paused but didn't turn, "Jakin told me that I was to start cooking for you." "And?" he asked after a moment of silence,

"Oh, well….um….what do you eat?"

Tora screamed as she kicked the remaining ashes of a small hut away from her, "Damn it hiroshi!" She turned and glared at the ruined village, "Well this

was a complete waste!" Leiko muttered as she flopped down on the ground. Tora ignored her sister's remark as she walked towards the large pile of ash. Kneeling,

she picked up a small piece of red cloth and her blue eyes twinkled as she caught the faint sweet smell that resided. With an evil chuckle she took off leaving her

brother and sister struggling to keep up.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled causing the wind sorceress to stand, "Well well isn't this a lovely surprise." "Who's your friend? Another one of naraku's

disgusting incarnations?" The sorceress laughed as she glanced at her blue haired companion, "No, just an unimportant no-" "The names Shuuya" the strange man

said with a smile as he pushed kagura out of the way and held out his hand. Realizing that the hand shake wasn't going to happen, Shuuya reached in to his pocket.

Inuyasha to a step back and growled, "No need to be defensive." He pulled out a little figure and showed it to the group. Kagome leaned closer and gasped, "That's

kagura!" Shuuya gave a wide smile "Yep, that's my wifey!" "WIFEY!" A loud bang echoed through the forest and Shuuya crouched to the ground as he gripped his

head in pain, "Must you let everyone know how much of a moron you really are!" Kagura growled her face slightly red,

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you're hanging around _that_ because you want to?" "Watch it mutt!"

Momo leaned out a little to get a better look at the odd couple. Shuuya's lower lipped trembled as he looked up at the even stranger woman, "Why must you be so

abusive?" "Why must you be so obnoxious!" He dropped his head in mock hurt for a minute before lifting it again. His crimson eyes locked on to her black ones and

immediately he rose. Momo tried to step away but he managed to slip by the others and take hold of her arm. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sudden physical

contact and he smiled. She looked passed the fool façade and deep in to his eyes. Although she could place her finger on it, she saw something; something dark and

ominous, "You smell delicious." A jolt of fear went though her, and she glanced around finally realizing that everyone else was still, "I know who you are." She

managed to say in a strangled whisper and Shuuya chuckled, "Oh?" he leaned forward, "And do I scare you?" "Yes…" he patted her head as if she were a child, "My

my, it seems I have a smart sister-in-law after all, but don't worry dear….you're not the one I'm after."

Miroku's staff suddenly came between them and Shuuya turned his head, "Release her now!" "Ah!" he gasped as if suddenly realizing her arm was clenched in his

hand, "My dearest apologizes." He stepped back and kagura grabbed his ear, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." "Will you come on!" The others watched as the two

disappeared and kagome turned towards momo, "Momo! Your pale." Momo's lip trembled slightly and her arm burned from his touch, "We must find usagi!" "We have

to get you to safety first." Miroku stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and shook her head, "I am no longer a priority…especially when something

so dangerous is this close."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched and he set his chopsticks down, "This is disgusting." Usagi's face fell as she stared at the meal she so carefully prepared, "It can't be that bad."

She stated lightly before she placed a piece of meat in her mouth. Her face suddenly contorted in to a look of utter disgust as she placed her hands over her

mouth. Her body jerked in its futile attempt to keep the rancid meat from being swallowed, and her eyes watered as she finally managed to choke the piece down,

"Wow," she muttered her hand still coving her mouth to prevent anything form coming back up, "you were actually being polite." She exhaled softly once she knew

everything in her stomach was staying there, "I could try again." She said meekly as Sesshomaru stood, "Don't" was his only reply as he headed up the stairs. Usagi's

body slumped, "I never cooked with ingredients like this before," she muttered softly to the ground, "I just wanted you to like my food." "Then I suggest you cook

better." The room went quite and finally usagi heard a door close. "Ass" she muttered softly as she gathered up the dishes and walked back towards the kitchen. She

scrapped the remaining food in the potted plant and it died. She glared violently at the plant as she dumped the dishes in to the large bin to be washed later, "I'd like

to see you come up with something better with these ingredients." She said venomously and she lightly kicked the base of the pot.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest as she headed towards the front door, "I didn't want to please him anyway…" she mutter softly to herself as she walked out in

to the flame engulfed yard. Her body froze in utter horror as she watched the flames devour everything on Sesshomaru's estate. She could see Rin and Jakin's lifeless

forms slowly burning away. A scream escaped her lips as she slowly backed away from the terrible sight only to realize that the palace was gone; she turned see a

massive mound of ash resting where the palace once was. The earth shuddered and screamed in agony beneath her feet as she turned back around and fell to her knees,

"Do you see how easily this earth can be destroyed." A voice said softly in her ear as a strong forearm wrapped itself around her body and pressed her body against its owner,

"Do you see how easily I can take everything you love away…no, not love…..obsess…." Hand gently ran through her hair and usagi continued to stare blankly at

rin, "This is what you choose over me….this hobby….this obsession…..it ruined us!" "I loved you both equally." She was suddenly spun around coming face to face with

the voice's owner. His ruby eyes flashed with rage as he began to crush her wind pipe with his hand. She gasped as she tried to claw at his grip, "Lies!" The man

bellowed shaking the very earth beneath them. The wind blew through his midnight blue hair as he tightened his grip ever so slowly. "Eck….eh…..please..." "You cared

more for this disgusting rock than the man who gave it to you…" "T-t-that's….n-not….t-t-t-tru…" He growled "STOP LYING!" "p….please…t…take….shi…." Her hands

moved from her throat to his outstretched arm. She clawed at it hopelessly and silently watched as everything went black. "I love you."

Usagi took a sharp inhale as her vision came back in to focus. She was on her hands and knees. Dirt was clenched tightly in her hands as she tried to catch her breath.

She pushed herself up and sat on her knees. Her fingers slowly traced her throat and she swallowed, "Usagi!" Her head jerked up at the sudden call from rin and she

watched as the little girl rounded the corner and ran up to her. Rin's smile faded as she crouched down next to her, "Are you ok…you look pale." Tears spilled down

Usagi's eyes as she pulled rin into a hug and sobbed quietly on her kimono. Rin lovingly patted her on the back, "It's ok…lord Sesshomaru is a very picky eater. He'll

like you food next time…I promise." She started to cry harder.

Momo winced as she buried her face in to miroku's back, "It everything alright?" Momo glanced around her seeing that the flames disappeared just as magically as they appeared.

She shook her head, "It's nothing." Kirara dropped lower to the ground next to inuyasha and he glanced over at her, "Mind telling us why we need to

rush and find usagi?" "That man….. he…..he was a kelm." Inuyasha stopped, "What?" "Are you certain?" Momo nods, "Then why didn't he try to kill you?" Momo looked

away from kagome and sighed, "He said I wasn't the one he was after." "But I thought their goal was to kill all the kelms." "I did too." Momo said with a sigh as she

turned towards sango," Now I'm not sure what they are planning, but I do know that we need to reach usagi before they do." "Inuyasha… do you think Sesshomaru

will allow us into his home. "Inuyasha eyes narrowed slightly at kagome's question and his pace quickened, "I don't really care what he will allow us to do. If we need

to get in to save usagi we will, by force if necessary."

Usagi stared at the setting sun as the nail on her index finger dug into Sesshomaru's hardwood floor. Her mind lost within itself trying to remember the vision that happened only a few hours ago.

She fought against her mind's impulse to push the traumatizing images away, but could only manage to grab fragments of fire and a man before it was completely gone.

She remembered their lips moving, but the words eluded her, "His name…" she muttered softly to herself, "What was his name?" A

soft voice sounded beside her but she ignored it as his image appeared before her eyes. His face, his eyes, and his hair…no one she had ever seen before in her life

and yet familiarity gnawed at her mind and heart as if begging her to remember. His stare was one of the betrayed, filled with so much hurt and anger. His jaw was

clenched shut as if trying to keep the rage within…..but she had never seen him before. "Your name….what is your name?"

Concern was spilled over rin's face as she discreetly shifted her weigh off of her sleeping leg. She glanced down at the small blood covered crevasse in the floor and

the slender finger with the torn nail that was diligently trying to make it deeper, "Usagi?" rin whispered terrified of what breaking usagi's trance would do, but she

didn't move with the exception of the finger that took on a life of its own. She gently placed her small hand on usagi's arm and patted it lightly. No response. She

then carefully inched closer to her and placed both of her hands on her shoulder, "Usagi?" she called out a little bit louder as she shook her, "Usagi!" Rin quickly stood

when she received no reply and ran off towards the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

YO, Sorry for not updating in a while been kinda busy. Any-Who, um if sesshomaru seems a little bit out of character near the end im sorry. I was trying to go for something cute and funny. Hope you enjoy and plz leave reviews THEY FEED MY SOUL XD

~Viper

* * *

"Momo!" Hiroshi called out frantically as he scanned over the large meadow. His eyes flashed with rage as he clenched his fist and the earth shook ever so slightly beneath his enraged body, "I'll kill that mutt where he stands if anything happens to her." He muttered venomously before taking off in search of the dog demons scent.

* * *

"Tora, do you mind telling us where the hell we're going?" Tora rolled her eyes as she quickened her pace and tossed the scrap of red cloth at her sister. Leiko caught it and inhaled, "Eww, it smells like a dog!" Kiyoshi snatched the scrap from his sister and sniffed it, "Her scent is on here." He stated matter-of –factly, "Nu-uh!" Leiko cried and she tried to snatch it back but he moved his hand, "Give it back dork!" He dodged her mid-air tackle by dropping down to the ground and kicking off again. Leiko landed on a tree branch and growled, "I HAD IT FIRST!" She yelled trying to catch up with his erratic movements. Tora landed in a clearing and sniffed the air, "They're not far at all." She stated with a smile as kiyoshi landed next to her, "RAAAAAH!" Leiko tackled kiyoshi and the two began to grapple on the ground. Tora pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "You two are idiots."

The two siblings ignored her as they continued to roll around on the ground until kiyoshi kicked her away from him, "I HAD IT FIRST YOU PRICK!" He lifted the scrap high above his head and watched as Leiko tried to jump up and get it. She growled and kicked him hard in the shin. A look of pain shot across his usually expressionless face, and tora caught his fist before it made contact, "Enough!" tora stood on her toes and snatched the cloth from kiyoshi's hand, "When we find the demon the dara is with I want you two to kill it, "Why do you get to kill the dara!" "I'm hoping the demon will burn off some of this energy you two have because you're driving me up a freakin tree. Now let's go!" Tora took of f and kiyoshi punched Leiko hard in the shoulder before following, "OW-WA! TORA! KIYOSHI HIT ME!" "Did not" "DID TOO!"

* * *

"Stupid girl, a person can't be broken!" jakin stated as he frantically tried to keep up with rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced down at rin's concerned face as he allowed himself to be pulled by her towards the supposed broken woman. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, you must fix her." Rin cried as she stopped a few feet from the still transfixed usagi. Her bloody finger continued to dig in to the wood as stars began to appear in the purplish orange sky. Jakin was the first to approach her and waved his staff in front of her glazed over eyes, "hmm, I've never seen this before." "See, I told you she was broken." "She's not broken you idiot. All I said was that I've never seen anything like this before." Sesshomaru walked over to her and lifted her hand with the moving finger. His eye twitched as the powerful scent from her blood brushed gently against his nose, "Jakin!" "Y-yes m'lord!" quickly the little toad scurried up the stairs to prepare usagi's room. Rin bit her lower lip as she watched Sesshomaru lift the dazed woman from the ground, "Do not worry rin." was his only command as he headed up the stairs.

Gently, Sesshomaru laid the sleeping usagi down on the bed and for a moment just stared, "M'lord?" He glanced at jakin for a second before placing his eyes back on usagi, "Leave, now" "Aye, m'lord." The door shut softly behind him and Sesshomaru sat on the edge of her bed. Obviously she wasn't human, but she isn't like most of the demons he had seen in his time. His eyes rested on her face and took in her strange yellow hair that fanned out against the pillow before they traveled down to her slender milky white neck and…he turned away. He refused to give his body control and he growled softly at himself as he glared at the hard wood floor. A small trail of blood caught his attention and he carefully lifted up her hand with the bleeding finger. The scent of her blood wrapped itself around his mind and before he could stop he had licked the finger clean. It dissolved deliciously on his tongue leaving nothing behind but a sweet aftertaste and longing for more. He could no longer take it. Setting her hand down, he allowed his body to take control and leaned closer to her lips. A soft hum sounded and her eyes opened slightly, "Sess…sesshomaru?" His body tensed up as his mind tried to pull it away, but it was too late.

* * *

Shuuya carefully examined the little shards resting between his fingers, "And naraku wants these because?" Kagura sighed as her feather landed on the outskirts of naraku's mansion, "I've already told you about a hundred times." She said irritatingly. Shuuya tucked the shards in one of his sleeves and gently grabbed her waist, "One hundred and one?" "No! You're not going to listen anyway!" She tried to pull him off but he wouldn't budge, "Is it my fault that you beauty keeps distracting me?" He said softly in her ear. An inhuman noise escaped her as she shoved him off, "If you're so damn curious than ask him yourself." She continued to walk ahead keeping her flustered face hidden. "Awww, don't be that way! Kaugy!" She kept her eyes forwards as they passed through the barrier and in to the miasma covered land, "Go give him the shards." "Give me a kiss first." Kagura growled as Shuuya approached her, "Oh come on, I know you want to." "Get away from me!" He managed to steal a kiss and ducked before her hand could connect with his face. He gave her a triumphant smile and ran in to the mansion before her wind blades could finish him off. She pressed her fan against her face hiding the small smile. "idiot."

Shuuya pushed back the door to naraku's room with a broad smile, "SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR A TALL DARK AND SCARY!" Naraku glared as he caught the small collection of jewel shards that Shuuya had thrown him and slipped them in to his kimono, "You work fast." naraku said pointedly as Shuuya made himself comfortable across from him and sighed, "Yeah I do don't I." Naraku waited for him to leave, "What is it?" "Oh well since you asked, what do you plan on doing with these shards once you have them all?" "That's none of your concern. All you need to worry about is getting them for me. " Shuuya rested he back against the wall, "Well yeah, but since I'm doing so good can you just give me a hint?" "No" "Aww…please?" "Leave. Now." Shuuya stands, "Fine, I guess you don't want to know what I learned while I was out hunting your shards." Naraku's face didn't change as Shuuya hovered near the door, "It's really interesting….it's about an interesting creature….hanging around inuyasha…" "Fine" Shuuya smiled and sat back down, "Have you ever heard of a dara?"

* * *

_She slowly opened her eyes and gave a hum of sweet contentment as she gazed out on the yellow and green field. He had frozen the sunset after she commented on how beautiful it was and now, after a very pleasant nap, she gazed upon the beauty of the sky...her sky. He pulled her closer to his chest and nuzzled her neck causing her to laugh and she laced their fingers together. She turned her head and gave him a gentle smile. Her attention then drifted back towards the field where the wind began to dance through the flowers. She sat up and watched as the sun continued to set, "Isn't it beautiful?" A tired sigh escaped him as he rolled his eyes and moved on to his back not bothering to reply. "Oh and you should hear the things in the trees…I think…I'll call them birds ….they sound so beautiful in the morning." She stood and began to twirl around the field laughing, "Oh I wish I could just stay here forever!" she said absentmindedly and the man stood glaring at nothing in particular, "Well you can't so let's go." "Oh don't be such a sour puss! Why don't you take some time off and enjoy life." She said beaming brightly at him, "You seem to be enjoying it enough for the both of us." He saw the smile on her face drop she walked over to him, "What's wrong?" He shrugged her hands off him and simply walked off not wanting to start another argument._

* * *

Usagi woke to a painful thumping in her head as she turned on her side and groaned. The room was dark and the last thing she remembered seeing was Sesshomaru. His eyes were gentle and his face was so close almost as if he were about to kiss her. She sat up and gently shook her head. As if, Sesshomaru couldn't muster a single gentle feeling in his body. She flings her legs over the side of the shoulder and sighed, "I need something to drink."

The mansion was silent as she entered the hallway and headed down the stairs. The sound of low growling and sniffing caused her to freeze mid-step. She could make out a dark hunched over figure as it moved around the dining room. Quietly, she moved out of the light and made her way slowly back up the stairs. The creature grunted at the sound at the squeak beneath her feat and looked up. It's eyes glowed a poisonous green and usagi took off up the stairs. She could hear the creature crashing and thrashing as it make its way up the stairs. Its claws dug into in hard wood floors as it hit the corner snarling. A bright green light whipped passed her barley missing the side of her head.

The creature let out a loud howl of pain before collapsing in to eternal silence. She looked up to see a half naked Sesshomaru before her. His eyes held a look of utter disgust at the beast the lay bleeding on his floor, "The nerve…" he muttered softly to himself before he turned his attention to her. Slowly, usagi stood and made her way towards him and before either one of them knew what happened a loud smack rang through the entire castle. Sesshomaru staggered back slightly and for the first time a look of utter shock crossed his face, "What the hell is wrong with you?" usagi shocked, " Do you have any idea how close you where to chopping my head clean off?" He growled, "I just save your pathetic life!" "And, you almost took it too!" "Then the next time I'll let the beast rip you to shreds!"

The two fell silent as they glared hard at each other, "Did you kiss me?" the great demon lord was taken aback, "What?" "I remember you being over me this afternoon and I want to know if you kissed me!" Sesshomaru turned, "I don't have time for this." "Answer me or I'll-" "You'll what?" he asked dangerously over his shoulder, "I'll…I'll…..uh…..I….I uh…I WILL….uh…" and it suddenly came to her, "If you don't tell me what on earth happened I will go down stairs and COOK BREAKFAST"

Sesshomaru's right eye twitched, "You wouldn't dare." "Oh try me!" She stepped closer to him, "I will go down there and throw every last one of those funky named ingredients in a pot and I will smother you with it. I will pour it in your bath, I will pour it in your tea, and I will pour it in your shoes. Hell, I would wait until you are asleep and wash your hair in it; and trust me from the moment I poured that crap in a plant and it died I always wondered what it would do to living flesh!"

He turned and stared at her for a moment then growled, "I did nothing to you." Her eyes narrowed, "Don't test me because I'll cook lunch down there while I'm at it." His jaw tightened, "Nothing." "Then why where you in my room? Why where you leaning over me huh?"

He gave no response, "So you did kiss me." He snarled, "That was a mistake." She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh really, so why did you do it?" "Temporary lapse of judgment now get out of my sight!" She stepped closer to him and looked in to his eyes. He leaned back and frowned at her suddenly smiling face, "No…I think it's because….you liiiiiike me!" His eye twitched and she laughed, "Don't be absurd." He turned and headed back to his room, "Oh don't you act all calm and collected now, I know your secret." She got in front of him and started to walk backwards, "You liiiiiike me. You wanna huuuuug me. You wanna kiiiiiiisssss-" A loud bam echo through the hall and usagi crouched down towards the ground grabbing her head in pain, "OOOW, what was that for?" Sesshomaru opened his room door and stepped in, "Never slap me again." He shut the door and she stuck her tongue out at it, "Jerk."

* * *

Sorry that not much happened here. Imma try to make it abit more exciting the next time when i have free time. So see you later XD

~Viper


End file.
